


The Lost Prince

by wook77



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wook77/pseuds/wook77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaeed Massani, famed brigand and scourge of the country known as "Galaxy" has many stories to tell and few audiences willing to listen. One night, after a minor bar brawl, he tells an innkeeper's wife about his times with the equally infamous brigand and folk hero, Shepard, his faithful sidekick, Vakarian, and the rest of the crew of the Normandy, the best brigand group to ever rob from the rich and give to the poor. It's a dashing tale of battles, thievery, and saving the realm from itself. And what's an inspiring tale like that without a little kidnapping, highway robbery, shenanigans and falling in love with the Good Duke Kaidan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Robin Hood AU inspired by a random, rambling chat with trippingelves (on tumblr) that grew a mind of its own. Beta'd by reddwarfer and trippingelves. Written for the Mass Effect Big Bang. 
> 
> Art by alishatorn ([art masterpost](alishatorn.tumblr.com/post/34835920802/art-masterpost-the-lost-prince-based-on-and)) so make sure you tell her how awesome her artwork is, ok? It's not everyone who could draw the scene that she did.

The old man, wizened like an apple and grumpier than a bag of wet cats, sat in the back corner of the pub, the one closest to the roaring fire but far enough away that the likelihood of being approached by anyone else was slim to none. It'd been his spot for going on two years now and with a spot of luck for him and foul fortune for the innkeeper, it'd be going on for another twenty. No one knew how old the man was or where he came from. He'd just appeared one day, slid into the seat and ordered a pint. After a few drinks, he disappeared and, the next night, he'd reappear.

There was talk that he was a vampire though that was superstitious drivel as far as the innkeeper's wife was concerned. The man paid his tab, kept the table neat and clean, didn't bother her daughters while they were working the taproom, and didn't cause a ruckus. That meant that he should be able to sit and have a drink in peace, without the drivel from the rabble that liked to cause a ruckus, harassed her girls and sometimes went months without paying their tab.

The only time anyone ever heard him talk was when that malcontent, Harkin, decided to poke the beehive and see if they'd swarm by shouting things at the man in the corner. He'd start out with his version of subtle, talking about bloodsuckers and creatures of the night. Then he'd move on to stories of evil murderers and body snatchers. From there, drunk on alcohol he'd take a month to pay off, he'd ask the man for stories: where he was from, what he'd done with his wife, if he'd really slaughtered an entire battalion of the king's men.

All the man in the corner would snarl was, "My stories aren't for the likes of you, boy," in his raspy voice. "Little boys playing dress up in their father's armor don't need to hear what the real world's like. You go on playing with your toys."

Once the door to proof that the man spoke was opened, the shouting only got worse. The innkeeper's wife tried to ban Harkin but her husband pointed out that he always made good with his tab in the end plus he drank enough to keep a roof over their heads, even if no one else came in for a drink whereas the old man only ever drank a few and then hared back off back to the pit from whence he came. She had yet to see the old man do anything other than snarl a quick quip before going back to his drink but just because he hadn't lost his temper didn't mean that he wouldn't. Sometimes, it felt like she was the only one in the entire village smart enough to know that when the old man lost his temper, everyone had better hunker down in their cellars because the storm would flatten everything around it. It got to the point that she hoped her husband wasn't fast enough for the cellar and she could close the door in his face as he continued serving Harkin more and more alcohol as time passed and Harkin would get louder and louder, baser and baser in his words and tone.

By the time the storm broke, she felt like the village deserved what it got as they only emboldened Harkin in his idiocy as he poked at the bear in their midst. "Old man, I hear you murdered the prince in his sleep. That why he disappear?"

"Son, I'd recommend a bit of caution with your word choices. Go back to your drinking and your pisspoor excuse for storytelling."

"It's your story I want to hear. I demand it."

"Demand in one hand, spit in the other. We'll see which one fills up first."

“Hey now, old man - “

“Whatever threat you’re about to say, I’d reconsider it, boy.”

Harkin stood, took a deep drink at his mug of ale, swiped a hand across his lips and then slammed the mug back down. His friends crowed, only encouraging him further while the innkeeper's wife hurried her girls out of the room and watched. Her husband's ineffective "take it outside" only seemed to encourage Harkin to even higher peaks of stupidity. For a moment, she rued the day she ever agreed to marry him but then remembered her children and took the thought back. In the short span of time she stopped paying attention, Harkin strode close enough to the old man to loom over him.

"Look, old man, I think this town has had enough of you and your murderous ways – " He'd started out sounding so threatening, especially to the innkeeper's wife but he ended on a choked whine as the old man stood, grabbed him by the throat and shoved him backwards, his hood falling off his head to reveal his scarred visage. The right side of his face looked like it had been replaced, down to the eye that didn't match the left. His lips didn't look like a smile had ever crossed them while his nose crooked to one side. The innkeeper's wife couldn't help her rapid inhalation at his face, a sound echoed by everyone around them.

"I think what you meant to say was that you were planning on leaving this fine establishment after paying your tab for all your drinks plus a little extra for everyone having to listen to you rub the size of your dick in their faces. That about right, boy?" The old man slammed Harkin against the wall and slid him up until he was balanced on his toes. One of Harkin's friends hurried to his rescue only to be met with the old man's fist in his face, sending him flying backwards to crash onto the ground. Another of Harkin's friends hurried over only to be hit in the gut and sent flying. "Your friends aren't nearly as polite as you are."

While everyone else stared in horror at the scene unfolding in front of them, the innkeeper's wife calmly started to shift chairs around and then cleared the tables. If things were about to get broken, she'd prefer to not have any of it be her crockery. The potter'd broken his hand a few days back and it'd take far too long to get enough to replace. Besides, it was hard enough to get Harkin to pay his tab but the damage, too? The old man didn't look like he had that sort of ready coin, either.

As she cleared, she could feel the tension growing while her ineffective husband just stood there playing with his apron, wrinkling it to the point that she'd have even more chores to do.

"I'll leave when I want," Harkin said, trying to sound brave but the innkeeper's wife could hear the quiver in his voice.

"Good thing you want to leave now, then, isn't it?" The old man did something to switch his grip, spun Harkin around on his heel and tossed him out the door before calmly shutting it and heading back to his seat.

The innkeeper's wife gestured and her daughters came running, grabbing the dishes from her arms as Harkin banged on the door and yelled through it, "This isn't over yet, old man! I'll get you if I have to burn this place to the ground!"

She'd just about had enough of his shenanigans and stormed over to the door, throwing it open once more. "Don't you speak about my inn like that, Harkin! You'll treat it with respect or you won't be served again."

"Shut it, you cow! Your husband runs the place, not you. He knows my money's just as good as anyone else's." Harkin had the nerve to thrust a finger into her breastbone, knocking her back a step.

"Oh he runs this place, does he? Serves the drinks, orders the ale, cooks the meals and cleans the place, does he? He wants to let you back in here, he'll find another place to let you into, see if he doesn't!" With that, she slammed the door once more, latching it behind her. When she turned around, the rest of the townsfolk were staring at her as if she'd suddenly grown another head. "What are all of you looking at? You think my husband runs the place and you want to be free with your insults, you can join Harkin outside."

"Now, dear," her husband murmured, to which she responded by grabbing him by the ear and yanking him into the kitchen.

"I've let you have your say about that black-hearted bastard but no more. He pinched Nettie's bum hard enough to bruise it and now he's threatening to burn our living and our home to the ground. Think carefully about what you're about to say, husband of mine. I'd think very carefully." She crossed her arms over her chest

"I was just going to say that perhaps we should've collected the tab first, that's all." Her husband rubbed at her chest, soothing the mark Harkin left behind. "You've the right of it. Don't know what I would've done without you all these years."

"You're too gentle some times."

"And you're a harridan." The innkeeper's wife huffed at that, though she knew he was merely teasing her, trying to soothe her temper which still sparked at the threats to the inn along with the insults. "My harridan."

"Sweet talker," she murmured back as they embraced. Even after all these years, she loved him and his ineffective, gentle ways.

"Sorry to disturb you." She heard the old man speak behind her. They stepped apart and she smoothed her apron down her front. "Your daughter said I'd find you back here."

"What can I do for you?" The innkeeper's wife put on her best, professional smile.

"I'd like to pay up and be on my way. The girl said that I had to hand my coin over to you."

She settled his tab quickly and couldn't help the small sigh of relief that passed her lips when he walked out through the doors. She'd do it again in a heartbeat but, still, trouble was trouble and she didn't want any of that under her roof. After the old man left, everyone else seemed to trickle out, as well, until the taproom was empty save for her family as they worked to clean up the evening's mess.

They were just stacking the chairs when the door banged open (and the innkeeper's wife would be having words with Nettie, just see if she didn't. Girl was far too sweet on the baker's son and too easily distracted by his shy teasing as he'd left, obviously). Harkin swept in, a pistol in one hand and his sword in his other. "Where is he?"

She swept her daughters behind her and tried to force her husband that way, as well, but he walked up to Harkin, hands out in front of him. "Now, Harkin, there's no need of that. He's on his way, which is where you should be going, too."

"I told you I'd burn this place to the ground." Harkin took a step further into the room, thrusting his sword at the innkeeper.

"I don't think so, sonny boy." The words were menacing for their softness, barely heard before Harkin took half a lurching step forward and then collapsed to the ground. "You got a root cellar around here? Someone should send for the sheriff."

The innkeeper's wife shook her head, fear coursing through her body. For once in her life, she was speechless and couldn't think of a thing to do with herself. All she could see was the sword slashing at her husband and, in her mind's eye, it grew until the sword blade was thicker than a cleaver and sharper than any of her knives in the kitchen.

"Is that a 'no' to the root cellar or a 'no' to sending for the sheriff?"

"Sheriff's off to the next town over." Nettie curtsied as she answered. "We've a root cellar though."

"Any sign of this one's," the old man paused to kick at Harkin as he lay on the ground, "friends?"

"No, sir," the youngest of the innkeeper's children said. "Want me to go out scouting? I'd do it! I'm good at skulking."

"Alexandra Marie! You will no do no such thing!" Her ability to think finally restored, the innkeeper's wife's voice got shrill as she grabbed Lexie's arm and dragged her back before she could run out the door.

"Bet you're just fine at it but I need your help getting him," another pause and another kick, "into the root cellar. Want to get the door?"

Lexie rushed off, heading towards the kitchen. With a quick nod, the old man bent over and grabbed Harkin, slinging him over a shoulder as easily as a sack of potatoes and followed after Lexie. Everything had happened so quickly that she couldn't think of a thing to say, a thing to do about any of this. One moment, she'd been putting a chair on the table to mop up the sticky floor. The next, there'd been a neighbor waving a pistol and sword in her face, threatening anything and everything she held near and dear.

"Oh, Harold," she sighed, reaching out to embrace her husband. "He threatened you!"

"It's all right, Hettie. Everything worked out for the best, hush now, leave up." She felt infinitely better as soon as his arms were around her.

"When's the sheriff due back?" That rough, ruined voice interrupted them once more. "He's down there but it's not very secure."

"Not 'til morning, at the earliest."

She wanted to ask but couldn't, refused to ask for their unwitting protector to stay with them. Her husband had no such compunction. "I'm Harold and this is Hettie. That one there is Nettie, there's Lettie and then Lexie. We appreciate you stepping in and I'm loath to ask for more from you, but would you stay until the sheriff can take Harkin away?"

The old man snarled, low and under his breath, before stalking back into the kitchen. The sound of furniture scraping across the floor came to them as they stood there. "I'll handle it, dear."

Harold headed into the kitchen and just as quickly came back out, ushering everyone out as quickly as possible. "He's made himself a cot somehow out of the table and a chair. Didn't bother to ask a thing of him other than to let him know that anything we have is his."

"Sheriff best be quick to return in the morning." With an emphatic nod accompanying her declaration, she led the way into the bedroom where they prepared quickly and then slipped into bed before getting out just as quickly to open the door. She appreciated the stranger's kindness of watching Harkin for them but she didn't trust him farther than she could throw him.

It was a good thing, too, because only an hour or so later, she heard Lexie walk down the stairs, avoiding the fourth from the top that creaked but hitting the seventh. By the time she was able to follow, Lexie was in the kitchen with the old man, bugging him for a story.

"Please, sir, I'm scared. Harkin had a big sword and a pistol. He was threatening my daddy with it."

"Get yourself to bed, missy. You're safe enough."

"I feel safer here."

"Don't know why."

"You make me feel safe."

Hettie started around the corner only to hear another voice in there. "Me too."

"And me."

"Each of you should be asleep. In your own beds."

There was silence for long enough that Hettie started around the corner once more before she heard Lexie ask the old man, "Is it true? What Harkin said? That you killed the Lost Prince?"

"Not true at all. The Lost Prince ain't dead."

"He's not?"

"No, he's not dead. Don't know why people think that he is. He's not called the Dead Prince, is he? He's the Lost Prince for a reason."

"And do you know the reason?"

"Course I do."

"And what is it?"

"It's a long story."

"Please, tell us, _please_!" The girls all chimed in, building up into a crescendo.

"Since I'm stuck here for so long watching a door…" Hettie could hear a chair scrapping across the floor. When she looked into the kitchen, she saw the old man sitting with her daughters arranged around his feet. "You might as well come in and listen, too, instead of spying around corners and lurking in doorways."

"If my daughters are bothering you, I can take them off." She curtsied, as if he was some lord at her table and he chuckled before gesturing.

"Don't mind telling the story. Been some time since I had an appreciative audience. Now how's these stories start? Gotta tell it right."

"Perhaps with your name?" she asked as she took a seat, arranging her skirts around her just so while Nettie leaned against her leg. It was soothing to stroke her hand along her daughter's hair while the old man hemmed and hawed.

"Fairytales don't start with my name. Fairytales like the Lost Prince start out with 'Once Upon A Time'," the old man scoffed, the words sounding like anything but a fairy tale. "Once upon a time, there lived a brigand in the woods…"

 

Their haul had been good, better than good, though Shepard was afraid of jinxing himself by counting his chickens before they roosted or hatched or whatever damnable saying it was. At least they'd eat well tonight and that counted for more than he wanted to think about right now. Their straits weren't dire but they were close enough that Shepard worried over the rest of his crew.

To the rest of the world, they were a successful group of brigands, taking large amounts of coin and jewels off the people they encountered in the road. There were plenty of ripe peacocks to snatch a few baubles and coin off of along the roads here in Earth County. The only problem was that they were so well-known here that they'd had to expand into Palaven County to keep enough money coming in.

The coin and jewels went a far way to paying for the food and clothing that they provided to the needy people of the realm. Unfortunately, there were always more people in need. The rich nobles played and danced all night while the poor starved and suffered.

It was less than a year ago that Shepard, fed up with eating, drinking and dancing the night away, left everything behind. He'd worked hard to reach the rank of Captain of the Guard but none of that mattered in the face of the absolute suffering that he was ordered to enforce. He couldn't blame the men and women that broke the law, not when it was because the bellies of their children were empty. Now those bellies were full, at least some of the time. If Shepard and his band of misfits had to cast their nets wider and wider, they would.

Sometimes, though, he found himself missing his old duties, the camaraderie of his fellow soldiers and the way that they all seemed to move in sync. This group, for all that he loved each man and woman serving with him, were far more likely to discuss and hammer out a plan that they all agreed upon. He'd never been a dictator but sometimes, like when Tali, his demolitions specialist, was arguing with Kasumi, his infiltration specialist, on the best way to carry out their largest attempt at plucking a rich bird, he wished he was.

Instead, he found himself spending plenty of time out in the woods, just him and his sword, practicing forms and thinking about what he could do in the future, more and more grandiose dreams that involved bringing down the Usurper Prince, saving the kingdom and sitting Garrus on the throne as the ultimate prank in their ever-elevating prank war.

"I think the tree would like to surrender," Garrus said (speak of the devil and there he was), interrupting Shepard's practice session. It was a good thing for his own peace of mind, at least, before he started to think about the other things he missed from being Captain of the Guard, whispered conversations and attempts at dancing, meeting eyes across the room and over his hapless partner's shoulder.

"How was your last mission?" Shepard asked as he slid his sword into his scabbard.

"Good. Hit up one of the payroll transportations."

"Garrus, we talked about that."

"You talked, I didn't listen. We needed the money and, considering that I was more than capable of getting it, I went out and got it. No problem."

"You sure you weren't followed?"

"Quite certain. We're talking about me, Shepard," Garrus said, adding a wink. Shepard could only shake his head. "The people of Manae and Cipritine will eat well tonight and, if they're smart, they'll be eating well for months."

"Good Prince Nihlus will only raise taxes to try to recoup his payroll." Shepard's tone conveyed exactly how "good" of a prince Shepard thought Nihlus with his iron rule, his lack of morals and his willingness to strangle the country with his demands of more and more and more and… well, more until there wasn't anything left to squeeze out of anyone.

"And we'll steal it again."

"And he'll raise it again."

"More stealing. Shepard, we've been over this." Garrus rolled his eyes before slinging his arm over Shepard's shoulders, tugging him in close.

"Eventually, he'll get lucky and catch at least one of us, Garrus. You know that."

"I also know that the people need to eat."

"I know that, too, but a payroll is an elevation that we can't afford, not if we want to keep ourselves safe."

"It's taken care of, don't worry."

Shepard wanted to ask what payroll and who were the guards and what area of Palaven but he was interrupted by Zaeed wandering into the clearing.

"Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"Trouble."

Getting information, useful information, out of Zaeed was like pulling teeth. Shepard thought he did it on purpose, especially that half-sneer the man carried around permanently, as if he were entertained by Shepard leading this motley crew. It was hard trusting him, even harder to like him at times, but Shepard found him helpful (probably would continue to find him helpful up until the knife slid right into his ribs from an unexpected angle). Trying not to show is exasperation, Shepard bit back the sigh and asked, "What sort of trouble?"

"Royal carriage. Plenty of guards. Looks like ripe pluckings but they're a little too close to camp for comfort."

"Take Kasumi and Edi, try to find out where they're going and where they're stopping along the way. Let's see if this is a trap before we rush in blindly this time." When Garrus raised his eyebrows, Shepard knew the chastising comment directed towards him had hit home. "I'm not going to risk anyone just to get a few more jewels."

The carriage rumbled around the corner, just on time, as Shepard gestured towards his men in the woods to be ready. The driver pulled the horses up short, the lead horse rearing back as Shepard waited, alone, in the center of the road.

"I think the accepted phrase is 'stand and deliver'," Shepard said, bowing slightly at the scared driver who kept darting looks back the way they'd come. Shepard was about to explain just where the guards were when a voice interrupted.

"Just what is going on out there?"

Shepard turned and looked as the passenger stepped out, his blue silks flattering and eye catching. It took him less than a second for his brain to supply the name, Duke Kaidan Alenko. He'd watched him dance, swirling around the room gracefully while Shepard had attempted to refuse every dance because he wasn't of the right rank. Of all the graceful peacocks, Duke Alenko had shown the same level of kindness to the serving girls and the stable boys as he'd shown the rest of the peacocks strutting and preening. That had encouraged the beginnings of a friendship that Shepard studiously did not think of.

Of all the luck, he'd have to pick Duke Kaidan as the peacock to pluck when there were far richer and far nastier peacocks out there. He'd regret plucking the riches and wealth away but he'd do it, just the same. There were people relying on him.

"Good Duke Alenko, I would ask for a few of your baubles, perhaps any of the gold you have on your person?" Shepard stepped up, sketching a perfectly executed bow as he presented his calf just so.

He had only a moment to hope that Alenko wouldn't remember him from his time in the castle when Alenko's eyebrows tried to climb up his face while he goggled at Shepard. "Shepard?"

"At your service." Another bow sketched and when Shepard looked up, Alenko was still staring at him.

"You disappear and, after all this time, you're robbing coaches?"

"A man needs to eat."

"Then come back to your job. I don't remember any of the guards starving."

Shepard wanted to snap something about _I never said I was that man_ or _you're certainly not starving_. The words don't find their way out of his mouth because he pushed them deep enough under his arrogant demeanor that they wouldn't find their way out. "You're looking well, Duke Alenko."

"Shepard – "

"Your suit is very finely cut, indeed. Perhaps it would look better on someone else, though."

"If you think I'm stripping, you've got another think coming, Shepard."

"I'm sure the good Lady Rahna wouldn't approve of that." Shepard raised a clenched fist, opening and then shutting it once more and signaling his men to come in from the forest and start the ransacking of the carriage. "I'll need your jewels."

"Why are you doing this?" Kaidan asked as he tugged at the small chain around his neck and removed one of his rings.

"A man needs to eat." It was all he could say as Zaeed and Garrus carted a small chest from the carriage and Kasumi pried at the floorboards. "The other one, if you please."

"Shepard." Kaidan looked pained, clutching one hand over the other as if Shepard would forget about the ring if he could hide it long enough. "You'll have to pry it off my cold, dead body."

"That can be arranged," Garrus said, coming up behind Shepard and stalking towards Alenko. At the threat, Alenko reached for his sword while Garrus mirrored his gesture with a reach for his own sword. "Don't try to be a hero."

"Leave it. One ring isn't going to make or break the mission. He's given us more than enough for now."

"It'll never be enough. You know it as well as I do. We need everything." Garrus stepped closer to Alenko, grabbing his wrist and pulling it away from the hidden ring.

Shepard stared at the ring, mad that Alenko would wear something like that out here, where anyone could happen by and steal it. For all that he was a brigand now, there were far worse on these roads. Alenko was a fool for wearing it out here. Though he was tempted to take it, just to teach Alenko a lesson, Shepard shook his head, grabbing Garrus's hand away from Alenko's arm.

"We need to head out before the guards come. We need to get back to camp. We need to regroup. We need a lot of things that that ring isn't going to give us. Right now, the only thing that ring is going to give us is trouble." Shepard pulled Garrus's hand off of Alenko. "Let's go before it's too late."

"Alenko," Garrus said, sketching a bow worthy of the King's Court and then sauntered back into the woods. The rest of the group followed, leaving Shepard alone with Alenko.

Shepard leaned in close, pressing Alenko against the carriage until they were close enough that Shepard could sniff at Alenko's neck, taking in the scent of castle, riches and home. "I'd leave your mother's ring at home when traveling these roads. They're no longer safe. Something that meaningful should be kept safe."

"Shepard, why are you doing this?" The whispered demand made Shepard want to lean in closer, press his mouth against the throbbing pulse that he could see in Alenko's neck. Instead, he pulled back.

"On your travels, look deeply at the people and then, when you get back to the castle, look deeper still. A man's got to eat, Alenko." With that, Shepard stepped back, sketched another bow, presenting a well-turned calf once more, and then hurried into the woods, just in time as the guard came thundering over the hill.

~*~

"But, wait. Why would Shepard leave the ring? Is Alenko the Lost Prince? Is the ring proof of him being the Lost Prince?" Lexie babbled at Zaeed's side, causing a slight smile to spread over his face.

"No, stupid, Duke Alenko's never been missing," Nettie snapped at her sister.

Before the innkeeper's wife could interrupt and tell her daughter that insults weren't to be born, Lexie spoke up once more. "Doesn't mean he couldn't be the Prince in disguise."

"You are so stupid! The Lost Prince is _lost_. That means that he isn't hanging out at the castle and going to balls. I bet Shepard's the Lost Prince."

"Then what's the big deal with the ring?" Lettie asked over her sisters' bickering.

"That's a different story."

"Well, it'll at least stop the bickering." Hettie gestured towards where the sisters were still arguing, regardless of any other presence in the room.

"All right, then. Duke Kaidan Alenko ruled over a small county, on the very edge of Galaxy. His mother…"

~*~

Kaidan hadn't wanted to leave his county, hadn't wanted to leave his parents when there were still harvests to be brought in, lager to be brewed, and something to satisfy the taxes sent to the capital. His parents were capable of it, of course they were as they'd done it for years, but Kaidan was old enough now, experienced enough to take over for his parents and give them a bit of rest.

Except that instead of rewarding this by allowing him to stay at home, he was sent to the capital to represent his county and pay court to the Usurper Prince Nihlus. As he'd sat his horse at the front of the convoy, his mother had reached up, taking his hand and pressing the ring to his palm, curling his fingers over it.

"Mother," he breathed out as he'd looked at the ring in his hand. It was the only family heirloom they had, the one symbol of wealth they'd been able to salvage while the burden of taxes had grown heavier and heavier. Another thing to blame on Nihlus and another reason why he should be here, instead of in the Usurper Prince's castle.

"Your father and I want you to have this, to be happy. Perhaps you can plead with the Prince to lessen the taxes."

The guards accompanying Kaidan and their tax payments to the capital sounded the warning, interrupting what he'd been about to say. Not that he had much of anything to say in response that wouldn't make him sound like a petulant child that didn't want to leave home.

"Be safe, mother."

"You, as well." She bowed to him and the caravan headed off.

The trip was slow to the point of tedious, because of the ale sloshing about in the wagons. Kaidan spent his time separate from the people journeying with him, by dint of his position. The guards were at least easier to speak with than the peasants driving the carts, but only barely. He was tired, wet, saddle-sore and lonely as they crossed out of his home county and into Eden Prime.

If it hadn't been for the small sign as they crossed the border, he wouldn't have known that they were in a new county. Farmland and forest, with a small scattering of hills to break up the horizon let him pretend for a little bit longer that he was merely traveling from village to village rather than leaving home for some indeterminate amount of time.

The brigands, when they appeared, come out of nowhere and swarmed Kaidan and the guards. He was tugged from his horse and shoved into a wagon wheel before he could pull his sword. The whistling sound came half a second before the arrow pinned the brigand's arm to the wagon wheel before he can kill Kaidan. When Kaidan looked up, there was a backlit man in armor on a horse, just past the line of the woods.

The brigand switched his sword to his other hand, trying to get at Kaidan but, at least with the stranger's help, he had the time to draw his sword, challenging him. The stranger nodded at him and then dismounted, attacking another miscreant. Kaidan enjoyed the grace of the stranger as he dispatched his attacker.

Once the battle was over, Kaidan approached the stranger. "My thanks, good sir."

The stranger removed his helmet and Kaidan couldn't stop himself from staring. The man wasn't beautiful, not in a classic sense. There were minor scars on his cheek and near his lip. His fingers itched with the urge to touch them while his mind longed for the story behind them. The shaved head helped tweak his curiosity, as well, as it wasn't common for the fashion of the day. Kaidan's own hair was much more in fashion, with the length pulled back at the nape of his neck, ends trailing in looping curls down towards his shoulder blades.

"Just doing my job, sirrah. Commander Shepard, Captain of the Prince's Royal Guard."

Shepard sketched a quick bow. Kaidan appreciated how utilitarian the bow was to the normal mannerisms of even those from home and far from the kingdom's capital. Kaidan reciprocated, keeping his own bow as simple as possible.

"What is the captain of the Prince's guard doing this far from the capital?" Kaidan asked.

"Hunting for innocent travelers in need of assistance, of course." Shepard looked serious but Kaidan wondered about the way the corner of his mouth twitched and the slant of his eyebrow enough to think that he wasn't really. He couldn't be.

"Innocent?" Kaidan raised an eyebrow and looked at his fellow travelers significantly.

"Innocence is in the eye of the beholder. Unless you bath in… wait. I should probably not say that."

"Duke Alenko?" a guard interrupted, "We should continue on our way."

"And leave these men here for the wolves to eat?" Kaidan glared at the guard. "Send the wagons ahead and we'll do the decent thing and bury the dead. It shouldn't take long to catch up."

"As you will it, Duke." The man bowed, leaving to give the orders.

"Duke Alenko." Shepard looked over the assembled men and wagons before turning back to Kaidan. "A man with honor will be eaten alive in the capital. You should be careful of showing your heart to the world at large if you want to keep it."

~*~

"That was generous of the good Duke. A man should always have honor." The innkeeper's wife accompanied her words with a good, hard kick against the door to the cellar. "You hear that, Harkin? A man should always have honor!"

"Indeed, my good lady, indeed." The old man turned towards the assorted girls around him. "Now, which would you rather hear? The part where the good Duke gets to know the capital and sees if his heart gets stolen or the part where Shepard dashes off to become a brigand?"

"Love story!"

"Brigand!"

"Love!"

"Stealing!"

The room devolved into an argument of the two factions until the old man put two fingers to his lips and whistled loudly. "It's a good thing that they're both parts of the same tale then."

~*~

The Ball was going full strength, something that Shepard didn't enjoy at all. He hated these things with the way that he was always forced to attend in stuffy formal gear rather than standing around on the edges like his men. More than that, he hated the way he was expected to dance. Give him a sword and a fleet of attackers and Shepard was in his element, feet graceful as he danced between them. Give him a vantage point and his bow and he could move his hand gracefully enough that he was able to kill the vast majority of them before they even knew what was happening.

But give him a lady in a gown and it was a doomed cause. He preferred to hold up a pillar or a wall by leaning against it, checking how secure it was. Never knew when a stone might be giving way or a pillar might suddenly get wobbly, better to just check it, preferably when one was able to also hide from all the dancing women who seemed to find him intriguing. The people of court were bad enough when he was training with his men as they made a spectacle of it, sitting out on their blankets and munching on whatever snacks their maids brought them. 

"Not a fan of dancing?" Shepard's avoidance of all thing gentry was interrupted by a tentative voice beside him. When he turned to look, he saw Duke Alenko. 

"Not really. Not really my thing, you know?" 

"Yeah? What is your thing then?"

"I prefer standing right here watching everyone make fools of themselves as they fawn over the most recent addition to the prancing horde out there." Shepard gestured towards the men and women in their clusters, discussing whatever they were wont to discuss. Probably each other and the fashion of each but what did Shepard know? He was busy thinking about keeping them and the realm safe rather than what he was wearing. 

"You don't care for the nobility much, do you?" 

"I care for them as much as I care about the peasants. Everyone is deserving of protection. It's just that those in this room, for the most part, believe that they deserve more protection than those that do the work to keep them fed." Shepard bit his lip, doing his best to keep from spilling out his childhood scrabbling on a small farm until the raiders came and took everything from him. Kaidan Alenko might have a charming smile and might know how to use a sword but that didn't mean that he needed to know about how Shepard watched his parents get slaughtered while he hid in a barrel. The guards that investigated the death of his parents made an impact on him, such a positive impact that he wanted to be one of them, wanted to right the wrongs just like they did. He wasn't proud of it but the day that the raiders swung from a hangman's noose was one of the best days of his life. 

"You don't believe that of all of them, do you?" 

"Those that were here under the King, most of them have good hearts, but the newest additions? Some of their souls are blacker than coal." Shepard looked at Prince Nihlus on his throne, all of his toadying sycophants arrayed around him, and sneered. 

"Prince Nihlus does what he can for the people. Why else did you come to my rescue if not to help out the populace?" 

"I wasn't there to help you, Your Grace. I was there to investigate why brigands were attacking a tax transport further down the road. The Prince didn't order the guards to help the citizens, we were ordered out to find where his money went." Shepard shook his head, trying to shake off his morbid thoughts, as well. He wasn't fully aware that he muttered, "The day we lost the King and his son was the day this country forgot about its soul." 

Silence spread between them, Shepard regretting his candor and Kaidan unsure of what to say in response when he had little to reference on his own. The musicians took a break and that only made the silence worse.

"I apologize, Your Grace, if I overstepped." 

"No, I… that… I had no idea that it was this bad here. In Vancouver, we are so far from the crown that we live a different life. You would probably consider us bumpkins, I know many of the people here do, but we work to ensure the happiness of all of our people, whether nobility or farmer. We share in the burdens and in the successes." 

"Would that only more of the ruling class share the sentiments of your family." 

"Someday, Commander Shepard, I hope that you could see Vancouver. The ale they're serving tonight is from my home. Have you tried it?" 

"I haven't. Why don't you tell me about it?" 

As Kaidan waxed poetic about his ale and the home he left behind to represent his county, Shepard relaxed into the conversation, listening more to the tone of Kaidan's words than what he was actually saying. Kaidan's face was animated and his gestures got more emphatic as he spoke. Shepard didn't care about what sort of grains and hops or what-have-yous were involved in the brewing process and what area around Vancouver they were grown but he admired Kaidan's passion, especially the way that his lips touched the rim of his mug or formed the "cou" part of Vancouver as he repeated it over and over. 

It wasn't until the next day that he realized that he wanted to taste that passion for himself. Over the course of the next few weeks, he sought Kaidan out, more and more, supping with him as often as he could, avoiding the nobility at balls and, Shepard's favorite moments, sparring with him in the practice field. While the other nobles brought their snacks and their servants laid out blankets for optimal comfort while watching the soldiers practice, Kaidan stepped into the ring and trained with the soldiers. He wasn't half-bad with a sword. His form focused more on grace and less on strength whereas Shepard's form focused on strength and sacrificed grace if needed to get the job done. It was a difference that showed in what they used their skills for. Kaidan sparred for fun and Shepard sparred to keep his muscles trained to save his life out in the countryside. 

The more time Shepard spent with Kaidan, the more he began to hate the nobles as they fawned over Prince Nihlus. It was bad enough that the nobles treated his men as servants, asking them to fetch and carry rather than guard but to disregard their own people when it was quite clear that they could care if they wanted to? That chafed Shepard fiercely. He began to question what he was doing and who he was protecting. Was it really the people that he was protecting as he worked out crews to clear the brigands from the roads? Or was it the money transports?

The weekly meetings with Nihlus became excruciating in the way he bit his tongue to keep the questions back. At one meeting, Nihlus ate imported cheeses from the far reaches of Mindoir and bemoaned the brigands along the road keeping the cheese from his castle. 

"Perhaps the people of Mindoir could keep the food for themselves? That would keep the brigands from attacking." 

"But why should they eat better than me? I am the ruler of this land," Nihlus said as he sat on his throne, carelessly dripping wine across his heavily embroidered jacket and staining the fabric. 

"I am familiar with the area and I can tell you that they are a poor people that need to keep their resources." Shepard's temper started to flare, bright and hot. 

"Then perhaps they should stop encouraging people from robbing my transports? The more that I am robbed, the more that they need to sacrifice to pay their taxes." 

"Or you could take pity on your poorer provinces and forgive the taxes when they're stolen while persuing the brigands. The people would love you and – "

"Careful, Shepard. You can be easily replaced." Saren looked up from where he sat next to the throne. It was always this way. Saren appeared to pay little attention until he could cut Shepard down with a phrase, putting him in his place in as rude a tone as possible. 

"Your Highness," Shepard made a point to look directly at Prince Nihlus and ignore Saren, "your orders?" 

"You'll take a contigent of men to Palaven County. You'll either bring back the thieves, my possessions or their heads. Are we clear?" 

"Of course. With your leave?" Shepard bowed, as little as he felt he could get away with. 

"Take as many men as you need. I want them dead." Prince Nihlus waved a hand and Shepard turned sharply on his heel before striding out of the royal chambers, making his way past the nobility as they went to wherever was fashionable to lounge. All they did was get in his way, impeding his path into the guard quarters and adding time he'd rather not waste dancing around all of them. 

"Commander Shepard!" 

His name caused Shepard to pause and look around, seeing Kaidan hurrying over to him. "Yes, Your Grace?" 

"I heard…" 

"Yes?" Shepard didn't think he would ever get enough of Kaidan searching for the proper word or turn of phrase. It made him feel more in tune with Kaidan, duke or not a duke, that they were both awkward and unsure. 

"I heard that a transport was attacked in Palaven." 

"Yes, it was." 

"And you're going?" Shepard wondered what was in Kaidan's voice, why he seemed so… worried? Was he worried? 

"I am. It was a payroll transport and too much gold was taken. If I don't find the gold and the perpetrators, then I'm not certain what will happen." Shepard snuck a furtive look around the hallway. "Prince Nihlus is on a rampage over this and I won't have the people of Palaven suffer for this." 

"Be safe." Kaidan reached a hand out, fingertips brushing Shepard's wrist briefly before Kaidan inclined his head. Shepard couldn't think of anything to say before Kaidan had walked away.

The ride to Palaven was surprisingly quick, for the distance, as Shepard led his contingent of men. They were a close-knit group and Shepard had worked hard to win their loyalty. His time as a lowly enlisted man was too close at hand in his memory to do anything but work with his men. When he'd enlisted, the Captain of the Guard had trained with them, lived in the trenches with them and Shepard would never forget Captain Anderson. 

"Commander?" His second-in-command rode up and saluted. "The men could use a break, sir. We've been riding hard for days and we're getting closer to the site. I think the men would benefit from a small break before we go in. Give 'em a moment to refresh." 

"Good thinking, Ashley." 

"Thank you, sir." 

After the break, there was little left of the attack site, with only a spoke off a wagon here or a broken arrow there. The tracks were obliterated. Still, there were very few people that could sneak away from his best trackers. Shepard sent Ashley out into the woods to see if she could find the brigand camp while the rest of the soldiers set up their own camp a few miles from the attack site. 

When hours went past and Ashley wasn't back yet, Shepard ordered his men to secure the camp, setting up the guard schedules and then went in search of her. Her trail wasn't obvious but he'd trained her in tracking and knew her subtle markers along the path she'd taken. She led him to a stream, just big enough to need a bridge to cross. A step onto the rickety bridge and an arrow sailed past Shepard's face. 

"Pay the toll." A large man stepped onto the bridge from the opposite side of the stream. "And no one gets hurt." 

"I'm not going to pay a toll, especially to you." Shepard mirrored the man's cocky stance, resting his hand on his sword. Another arrow flew at him and he batted it away from him. "You'll let me cross or you'll have the Prince's guard to deal with." 

"Need an army to back you up? How predictable." The large man strode closer to Shepard. This close and Shepard could tell that the man didn't have an ounce of fat to spare on his large frame, he was pure muscle and had to outweigh Shepard by at least fifty pounds. His arms were longer which meant that his reach was longer. Shepard's entire fighting style relied on him overpowering his enemies so he began to calculate how to beat his opponent. "Let me put it this way. If you don't pay no tolls, then we don't eat no rolls." 

"I guess there are no rolls in your future," Shepard said, smirking at the man.

"And I was just starting to like you, too." The man pulled out his sword and Shepard did the same. 

"This really how you want to play this? You could just let me continue along the way." 

"Rules are rules. No one crosses without paying the toll." Two more steps and the man was standing right in front of Shepard. 

"Do I get to cross after I beat you?" Shepard raised his sword, bowing slightly before readying himself. 

"No one beats me." 

"Good to know that I can still be someone's first time though I would've picked someone prettier." Shepard gestured towards the scar going up the side of the man's face. "At least you could tell me your name before I toss you into the water." 

"I'm going to enjoy this." With a swing, the duel was on. They were evenly matched, Shepard slightly faster and the man stronger. There were a few close calls, the man pulling his sword back before he could cleave Shepard in two and Shepard doing the same. It was like dueling with his men or Kaidan, in a way. It was even playful, as the man slapped Shepard's ass as he spun around to avoid a blow. "You're not half bad, not as good as I am, of course, but not half bad. Good to know the Usurper Prince has some sort of skilled soldiers. Unlike the ones that he sends out to guard his transports." 

"The payroll transport attack was you, then?" 

"A man's gotta eat." 

"You kill any of my men?" Shepard didn't hold back on this swing, slicing the man's bicep with the tip of his sword as the man leapt backwards. 

"Your men?" 

"Commander Shepard, Captain of the Guard for His Highness, Prince Nihlus." 

"Well, that changes things then, doesn't it? Here I thought you might be a likeable sort." 

"Oh, I'm likeable enough unless it's to the men slaughtering my men." 

"Your men are fine. The fled like rabbits as soon as they realized they were outclassed." The man swung at Shepard's stomach, causing him to leap back but at least he avoided getting sliced. Shepard was beginning to tire while the man showed no signs of slowing. It was time for some new tactics, he just wished he could think of what would work. 

"Big claims for a big man. It's just too bad that you're outclassed yourself." 

"Really? I see no one that can hold a candle to me." The man held out his arms, swinging them wide as he circled. Not pausing to think about it, Shepard rushed the man, throwing a shoulder into his back and sending him toppling over the railing of the bridge and into the water. 

"Perhaps not a candle but it looks like you're in need of someone with a rope. It's just too bad I don't have that, either. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've a bridge to cross." Shepard sketched a sarcastic bow, his gestures grandiose as he saluted with his sword and waved his hand empty hand in accompaniment. 

"Trickery. I cry foul." 

"Don't cry, there, there, my boy." Shepard started across the bridge, braced for an arrow at any moment. "I'll be off to arrest your men for highway robbery. Literally." 

It was a calculated risk to turn his back on the brigand's leader but he did it as he finished crossing the river. "The rest of you? Are you planning on surrendering or shall I call my troops to come in and wipe away all traces of your life from this world?" 

"Just because you bested Garrus doesn't mean you can take the rest of us, boy," an older man stepped out of the woods, a crossbow on his hip. 

"Garrus the braggart on the bridge?" Shepard nodded towards the bridge behind him. 

"I'll have to remember that one, it'd make a good story some day. Not many men beat him." 

"They're probably too busy laughing at his bragging." 

"I like you, boy, I like you a lot. Got the feeling that you're not the sort to hold a grudge so I'll give you your men back and we'll let you go on your way." 

"Not without the payroll." Shepard took a step closer to the man and was heartened by the fact that he didn't raise his crossbow further. "Besides, what sort of guarantee do I have that you'll honor any bargain we make, even if I was willing to bargain with you? Which I'm not, by the way." 

"Name's Zaeed, you could consider me second behind the braggart on the bridge. I'm a man of my word, like yourself. I say you get your men back, you get your men back. They're safe and sound." 

"Or, I could summon my men, take out your camp, get my men back, get the payroll back and arrest you for crimes against the crown. Why should I take any deal of yours?" 

"I didn't want to have to do this but…" Zaeed held up a hand, opening his fist and then closing it. A swarm of men and women came out of the woods, with the first one dragging a kicking Jack in front of him, a dagger resting on her neck. "By the time your men make it here, we'll have time to kill all of the captives. Not the nicest way of doing business, is it? Take the deal, boy, take the deal and walk away with your men." 

"I don't go back to the Prince with the payroll and he ravages Palaven. It's not just my men at risk here so I think I'll call your bluff." 

"What was that?" At the voice behind him, Shepard turned so that he could keep his eyes on as many people as possible. Hopefully, there weren't more archers hidden in the woods beyond what he could see right now because there were too many people to watch. He had the dripping Garrus, sword in hand, close to him and then there was Zaeed and his crossbow, the archers behind him and the man holding Ashley plus the soliders behind him. 

"Without the return of the payroll, the Prince will order my, _his_ , men to tear through Palaven until he's regained his property, however he can and no matter the cost to the people. So I can either kill a few criminals and lose a few men but save the people or I can kill the people I've sworn to protect. I'm sure you can see my position." 

"Get the wagons," Garrus ordered and his men did as ordered, melting back into the woods while the one with Ashley let her go.

"Not that I'm trying to question my luck here but why, exactly, are you – "

"The people are why we do this. We won't risk them just to make a point against the Usurper Prince. The payroll is yours. Your men, as well, as long as you spare mine." 

"The payroll should be enough. I'll figure out a story." 

The wagons rumbled along the path, breaking the treeline. His men followed along behind. Ashley took control of one, Shepard took control of another while his men drove the rest. Garrus saluted and Zaeed nodded at him as they guided the wagons over the bridge and back into the camp. 

"Captain! How'd you do it?" Jack, one of his favorites, not that he would ever admit to favorites, stood up from near her post, rushing over to help with the horses. 

"Jack," he said, warning her about the wrong title. Captain Anderson might be missing with the King and the Lost Prince but he was still the Captain until Shepard heard otherwise. 

"Sorry, Commander. How'd you do it?" 

"Seems that the brigands weren't too happy to see us."

His soldiers assembled, quickly and orderly, as he led the wagon train further into camp as dusk fell. Ashley barked orders, assigning guard rotations to the wagons. As Ashley organized the camp, Shepard met with each of his captured men, trying to figure out how they were overpowered and how to address the possibility of attack in the future. 

The ride back to the castle took twice as long as it had taken to ride out, poking at Shepard's nerves as he braced for an attack that, thankfully, never came. Still, by the end of the journey, all Shepard wanted to do was bathe, eat his fill and then sleep for a month. The wagons rumbled over the drawbridge. 

"The Prince has been eagerly awaiting your arrival." One of the stewards approached his horse as he supervised the transfer of the gold into the castle. 

"I will see the Prince when I'm done here." 

"I'm afraid he's quite insistent." 

"After I bathe." 

"My lord Captain – "

"Does he want his gold secured or does he want to bust my balls?" Shepard moved his horse away from the steward. He would pay for the disrespect later but that would be later. 

"I've got this, Commander, if you need to go kiss some ass," Ashley said, smirking as she rode up next to him. 

"Tell me again why I appointed you my second?" 

"My wit? My refusal to kiss your ass? My undying appreciation for the pucker of your lips as you attach them to the Prince's ass?" Shepard's frown deepened while Ashley laughed at him. "Probably has something to do with my ability with a sword." 

"I'm beginning to regret any and all of it. I should demote you." 

"But then who would keep you sane?" She raised an eyebrow at him as the last wagon traveled over the drawbridge and into the castle yard proper. "Seriously, sir, you'd better not keep the Prince waiting any longer. I've got this." 

"Even a single coin is missing and the people of Palaven pay for it." 

"I've got this. Go kiss some ass to the best of your abilities." 

"I miss Captain Anderson." Shepard accompanied the sentiment with a deep sigh. "He'd know how to get through to Prince Nihlus about the idiocy of his taxation policies." 

"We have Anderson back and we'd have the King, too. No need to get through to Prince Nihlus that he's a greedy asshole." 

"I like this dream world." Shepard sighed once more, glancing around the courtyard at his soldiers as they oversaw the transfer of money. "You sure you have this?" 

"Of course, Commander." 

"Then, I'm off to avoid pressing my lips anywhere close to Prince Nihlus's body." 

Shepard dismounted, gestured for one of his pages and headed into the castle. The Prince wanted him immediately, then the Prince could have him, armor and dirt covered, smelling like sweat, horse, and days of hard travel. His helm under his arm, he barely paused for the guards to open the doors before he strode through them, walking directly in front of them throne and fell to one knee. "Your Highness." 

"It took you long enough to recover my gold." Shepard looked up at that. "I assume you assured that it was all there." 

"Yes, Your Highness." 

"And the thieves?" 

"Dealt with." 

"How?" Saren demanded, the tone grating across Shepard's nerves even more than the journey back did. 

"They were taught a valuable lesson in manners that it isn't nice to steal someone else's belongings." 

"And yet I do not see them in front of me." Nihlus gestured around the room, as if the thieves would pop out of the wall hangings at his gesture. 

"As your Captain of the Guard, it is my duty and pleasure to keep you from having to deal with the annoyances inherent in keeping the crown safe. I work hard so that you might concentrate on other, more important matters." Each word bit out. "If Your Highness would like me to exhume the bodies, I will send men to do so so that you may chastise their corpses." 

"You forget your place, Commander Shepard." 

"My apologies, My Lord, Your Highness." Shepard kept himself from looking directly at either of the men in their unearned seats. "My patience was tested by the journey." 

"And your men? Are they strained from a short journey, as well?" 

"We are always ready to protect the realm, Sire." 

"Then you'll need to gather your troops. There is a small uprising in Virmire. Send your best troops and quell it. Quickly." 

"I'll see to it personally." 

"You're needed here. Send your second, what's her name? Abby?" 

"Ashley, Your Highness, and if it's serious enough, I should deal with it personally." 

"Your place," Saren said, using a singsong voice. "Your Prince told you how to deal with the issue." 

"Of course, My Lord." The words burned in his throat and made him want to quit, just walk away from his oath to the crown and the realm, leave it all behind to get away from the Prince and his advisor. Anderson would be disappointed in him, though, and that wasn't something Shepard wanted to face. He could put up with the Prince and Saren if he knew that the King was coming back with Anderson so that Shepard could go back to being the second in command under a righteous leader that looked out for the people. "I'll send them out first thing in the morning." 

"My steward has all the details. Dismissed." Prince Nihlus flopped a hand at him and went back to his discussion with Saren. "Do you think the purple silk or the green?" 

Shepard stood, bowed and walked out of the throne room before he could say anything he would regret or that would cause him to lose his position. He was unfit company for anyone, not even his soldiers but he had to order them back out in the morning, so he pressed the anger deep into his gut so he could use it later. Yet again, he wondered why he stayed, what he was doing that could help the realm by assisting Prince Nihlus in his pillaging of it. What if the rebels leading the uprising in Virmire were like that Garrus man, fairly genial and caring about the people? Would it be so bad to leave the uprising run its course? Perhaps join it? 

His thoughts were too treasonous. The King left Prince Nihlus in charge and that was that. The rules of succession were clear. He would continue to serve the realm. Wihtout realizing it, he reached the courtyard and, from there, went into the guard quarters, finding Ashley resting at a table while they waited for dinner. At least his men didn't have to worry about dining with the nobility and which fork went with which course. It's yet another thing that Shepard wouldn't miss when Captain Anderson returned with the King. 

"Ashley? A moment?" He gestured for her to follow him into his office, taking a seat behind the cumbersome desk while she threw herself into the chair across the way. "You're being sent to Virmire to quell an uprising. Take whatever men you feel you need. I'll write up the rest of the orders." 

"Yes, sir, but when? We just returned and the men aren't going to be happy to be heading straight back out." 

"In the morning, unfortunately. The good Prince has ordered the uprising squelched immediately." A blind man could see how much she wanted to protest but, like the good soldier she was, she instead stood, snapped a salute, and headed back into the main room, barking orders at the men she planned on taking. 

Shepard wrote down the extremely sketchy details he had from the Prince in addition to the notes from the steward. There was so little information and only Prince Nihlus's word that it was an uprising against the realm rather than against Prince Nihlus. Then again, Prince Nihlus was egotistical enough to think that an uprising against him _was_ an uprising against the realm. Shepard wished he could go in Ashley's stead. 

He barely slept that night and, in the morning, met Ashley as she organized the wagons and oversaw their departure from the castle. "Ashley." 

"Commander. Wasn't expecting to see you." 

"You keep your eyes and ears open. Anything fishy, anything strikes you as out of the ordinary, and you send for me. The good Prince can get fucked if he thinks I'm going to leave you hanging out there." 

"Watch your language, Commander, don't know who's around to report back," she said, taking a furtive look around, "but I appreciate the sentiment." 

"I mean it. I don't know what game he's playing but something's wrong with this entire situation. Don't trust anyone but our men. Someone else shows up, you send me word." 

"Aye, Commander." She saluted him and he did the same. "I'll see you when this is over." 

"You better." Shepard didn't care about the professionalism as he tugged her close and hugged her. "Show them what it means to be a royal soldier." 

Her grin cocky, she saluted him once more after they broke apart. He held the horse's head as she mounted. 

After watching his men ride out, Ashley leading the way, Shepard couldn't shake the odd feeling. 

"I hadn't realized you'd returned to the castle." Shepard turned to find Kaidan standing at his elbow. He looked like he'd been up for hours, making Shepard wonder how early he woke up. 

"Last night. Had orders to send men out immediately after. Did you miss me?" 

"There is no one else to talk to during the balls. I was forced to dance in your absence." 

"Dancing? The horror!" Shepard put a hand over his heart and mimed a swoon. "Eligible maidens? Find someone to marry, yet? Make little dukelings?" 

"Looks like you found someone of your own." 

"Huh?" It wasn't the smoothest thing he could've said but Shepard couldn't understand who Kaidan was referring to.

"Your soldier?" 

"Ashley? We enlisted together. She'd probably punch you for suggesting it." 

"Then I, uh, won't mention it to her." 

"Glad to hear you have a sense of survival." Shepard's stomach chose that moment to rumble. "Speaking of survival, I could use some breakfast. Have you eaten?" 

"I could do with some breakfast." 

The conversation slid into lighthearted teasing, a quick recap of the easiest retaking of stolen property that Shepard had experienced and the ball held while Shepard was away. As they ate, Shepard wondered if he should talk to Kaidan about his concerns. The dining hall wasn't too full, probably because everyone was still sleeping off the wine from the night before, but there were still quite a few people. 

Just when he'd decided that Kaidan would have some good input, Kaidan started to talk about home, the imrpovements they were making and how Prince Nihlus had sent some craftsmen to Vancouver to help out his parents and the moment was lost, probably irretrievably. Kaidan might be a friend here and now but when it came down to his loyalty to the crown, it was clearly strong, as it should be in normal circumstances. 

Shepard kept his concerns to himself in the weeks that followed until the messenger arrived.

> _Shepard,  
>  You were right.  
>  Ashley_

The message was innocuous and simple but it sent Shepard spinning as he gathered his armor and, without bothering to discuss his departure with the Prince, left the castle to ride straight to Virmire. He took the bare necessities of supplies, only what would fit in a pack on his horse. By the time he arrived in camp, it was far too late.

"Commander, we – " One of the soldiers stepped up to his horse, holding its head as Shepard slid off its back. 

"Where is Ashley?"

"Commander, we did what we could." Shepard's heart sank with the words. "They came out of nowhere and she lead the charge, kept us safe as we regrouped, but they were everywhere." 

"And where are they now?" 

"Dead, sir." 

"Good." Shepard looked around the camp, saw that it was organized just like Ashley was there, in charge and barking orders. "I want all the information you have on the uprising…." His voice trailed off as he tried to remember the soldier's name. He wasn't one of the men that Ashley had brought with her. 

"Kirrahe, sir and of course, Commander. Did you want us to bring a bath? Something to eat?" 

"Nothing for now, just the information." Shepard strode through the camp, cataloging the injuries and status of his men. They'd clearly come off the worse for wear after the encounters. 

The tent looked like she had stepped out for a moment, from the pieces of her back-up armor arranged just so to her under-armor shirt tossed haphazardly across the bed. At first glance, there wasn't anything to tell him what she'd meant when she told him he was right. Her field desk was locked but available, so he started there. 

The notes were simple and routine. Guard schedules, reports of injuries and skirmishes with the rebellion. Notes from one particular battle caught his attention just because of the lack of details rather than anything else. Nothing in shorthand told him what happened. He'd given her this field desk so he was aware of the false bottom but it was empty. Frustration drove him to slam the field desk shut hard enough that it fell off the table. There wasn't a clue or a hint anywhere for him. 

Storming out of the tent, he rounded up Kirrahe. "Show me where the attack happened." 

"Yes, sir." Kirrahe led the way away from the camp until they came to a small clearing. "We were here, trying to disarm a trap when they came from all sides, swarming us." 

Still no clues to be had anywhere. "And where were you before this?" 

Through the day, the soldier led him along the backtracking path, showing him the scenes of each battle. Finally, at one of the earlier ones, the area struck him as odd. It was in the middle of a village, small and out of the way. 

~*~

"What? What did he find?" Lexie bounced in place. "I bet it was a million gold pieces with a sign that said that Prince Nihlus is a dick!" 

"Lexie! You are not too old for soap with a mouth like that!" 

"I'm certain it was a note left in code for him." Nettie looked around the room, superior smile on her face before Lexie added, "Written in blood!" 

"It wasn't anything of the sort." 

~*~

If Shepard had to pick somewhere to ambush a pack of trained soldiers, this wasn't where he would've picked. There was no superior positions, nowhere to set up archers, nowhere to leap out of hiding. Instead, it was just a rundown town square in the middle of a rundown town of single story buildings. There was no significance to the town, no history behind it that would justify needing to hold it, no way of fortifying it, the town barely produced enough food to survive let alone become a base of supplies. 

"Describe the battle to me."

As the soldier detailed the fight, Shepard tried to imagine it and could only think of a suicide run. Who sends the equivalent of farmers with pitchforks and scythes up against highly trained soldiers with the best swords in the realm? It made no sense, absolutely no sense to attack here and now. 

"Thank you, Kirrahe. You're normally positioned here, correct?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"What is the strategic importance of this village?" 

"Sir?" 

"What would make you want to keep the royal soldiers out of here if you were part of a rebellion? What is significant about this town? Are there important craftsmen here? Special crops only grown around here? What is the strategic value?" Shepard scanned the village one more time. 

"Nothing, sir, nothing out of the ordinary. Most of the craftspeople are in the larger town about twenty miles down the road. They've only got a blacksmith here. The crops are standard. No strategic importance." 

"Then why attack here?" 

"I… do not know, sir. It's a riddle." 

"And the solution to that riddle will tell us exactly why this entire thing smells rank." Shepard scanned the square one last time before settling on the inn. "Come on, let's get a drink." 

The inn was empty, not surprising when there were crops to be brought in and daylight to do it during. The innkeeper was friendly enough, bringing them pints of lager almost before they could ask. At the first sip, Shepard thought of the lager from Vancouver, how proud Kaidan was of his county and the way that his face lit up when he discussed his home. It made Shepard wonder if he would feel the same had his parents lived, if he would've been content to stay on the farm, find a girl to marry and take it over from his parents when the time came. 

But he didn't have the time to play what-if for too long, not when he needed to figure out what was happening and who all was involved. More importantly, he needed to figure out just why Ashley had died, what cause was important enough to sacrifice her because he wasn't buying the idea that this was a regular rebellion, not if it was quelled as quickly and easily as it had been. The whole situation stank of subterfuge and Shepard hated subterfuge. He much preferred to tell someone to their face, to stab them in the heart from the front rather than with a poisoned dart from a few feet away. 

"Tell me about Virmire, Kirrahe." 

"I would think that you knew enough about it already, sir." 

"What makes you think that?" 

"My good lord Saren is from the region. He still comes to visit. Rumor has it that you and he share the same rank with the King, I mean Prince Nihlus." 

That was why this village was chosen for the attack. Saren had to know that there was little within it and he must've been willing to sacrifice it but why? Was it an attempt to make Nihlus appear more sympathetic to the people? To inspire the people to unite behind him? To lure Shepard and his loyal men to this remote area and slaughter them? There were too many questions and not enough answers. At Kirrahe's confused look, Shepard realized that he'd allowed the silence to drag too long. "You know that you shouldn't listen to rumors." 

"Too true, sir." Kirrahe saluted with his tankard before regaling Shepard with the beauty of the region. 

~*~

"Told you Saren was a dick!" Lexie danced around the room, pausing to bang at the door leading to the basement every few steps until her mother grabbed her by the ear and tugged her to the sink, thrusting soap in her mouth and making her foam like a rabid dog. 

"I told you what would happen with your language, young missy! I told you and you didn't listen. Now you'll be burping soap for days, mark my words," the innkeeper's wife chastised her youngest as she scrubbed at the little girl's mouth. "And you didn't say that Saren was a dick. You said that Nihlus was a dick. Swearing, lying and bragging are not traits any daughter of mine will ever have." 

The old man watched it happened, a small smile on his face. He knew a few people that would do well to be afraid of the innkeeper's wife. Had she received training, she would've been a formidable enemy. As it was, she ruled her inn with an iron fist and the old man enjoyed it enough that he came back, night after night. Tormenting Harkin was a side-benefit. 

He had to have his hobbies, after all. 

~*~

With the rebellion quelled, Shepard ordered his men to head back to the castle with reinforcements staying to help Kirrahe. The camp broke down quickly, Shepard taking care of Ashley's quarters. He tried to do it as quickly as possible but he found himself touching things and remembering when she got it. The field desk was packed especially carefully. When he disassembled her bed, he discovered a diary, one he quickly pocketed. It felt horrible that there might be traitors here, planted by Saren for whatever nefarious plan he had. 

Once camp was packed up, they rode out towards the capital. The first night on the road, Shepard sat off to the side, Ashley's journal in his hands as he debated reading it. Looking around camp, he searched for anyone that appeared too interested in what he was doing but didn't find anyone. The second night on the road, he did the same. The third night and then the fourth night, _every night_ , his suspicion grew rather than shrank. He saw traitors in the shadows and wondered which man reported the troops' movements so that Saren's forces could sweep in and murder Ashley. 

Until he couldn't stand it anymore. One night, he stepped away from camp, walking deep into the woods. He kept the camp to his left as he circled it, walking a little further out each pass. 

"I'd think you'd get tired of walking this path. Maybe you could shake things up and walk in the other direction?" The voice came out of nowhere, startling Shepard. 

"Who's there?" Shepard's hand went to his sword, gripping it tightly and ready to draw. 

"You've forgotten me already? And here I thought that we had a special bond when you dumped me in that river." A familiar figure stepped out from behind a tree in front of him, face partially lit by moonlight and what light bled from the fires at the encampment. 

"Garrus?" Shepard's hand didn't ease his grip on the pommel. 

"Commander Shepard. I've missed you." Garrus crossed the small clearing until he could reach a hand out towards Shepard. Reluctantly, Shepard let go of his sword and clasped Garrus's forearm. 

"Didn't expect to see you outside of Palaven." 

"I get around. Like yourself, in a way." There was just enough light to let Shepard see the wink Garrus sent his way. 

"Did you just make a sexual innuendo at me?" 

"I don't know, did I?" Garrus almost purred at him, still gripping forearm to forearm. Unable to help it, Shepard laughed at the flirtation. 

"Held up any tax transports lately? Or are you here to attack my men?" Shepard didn't know why he trusted Garrus, only that he did, with no real reason other than the way that he'd surrendered the wagons so easily when it came to the threat to the people. 

"You wound me. Perhaps I'm here to visit a friend." Shepard dropped Garrus's arm to lean back against a tree, crossing his arms and making himself comfortable. 

"Oh yeah? Which of my men do you consider a friend so I can summarily ask them to leave the service for associating with a known enemy of the crown?" 

"Is that anyway to talk about yourself? If you won't be nice to yourself, then I'll have to be nice to you, instead." 

"You consider me a friend of yours? Me?" Shepard laughed again at the absurdity of it. 

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend and all that though I'd prefer a real friendship over what would probably result in my dying sooner rather than later." 

"Oh? What enemy do we share?" 

"I think we both know." 

"Spell it out for me." 

"Do you really want to serve Nihlus and Saren or would you rather serve the crown? The real crown, not this viper's pit that we have right now?" 

"I serve the realm." 

"Thus, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Aren't you tired of it? The hypocrisy and the betrayal? The greed and avarice? Aren't you tired of dining in high style all while knowing that people starve out in the countryside to keep you in such splendor? Do you ever worry about what's happening to them?" Garrus raised an eyebrow at him while swinging his arms wide to encompass the entire realm. "I know you do or else you wouldn't have struck that bargain with me. I think you'd be a boon to us in our quest to retake the crown from Nihlus." 

"Retake the crown by stealing his tax payments? That's a pretty bad plan." 

"It's only one part of the plan." A stick broke out in the woods and they both turned towards it and then Garrus melted back into the shadows and out of sight. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry about your friend." 

Now how the hell had he known about that?

The mystery bothered Shepard through the next day's ride. That night, he went back into the woods and sat on a handy rock as he waited to see if Garrus would join him. With the full moon, there was almost enough light to read Ashley's journal as he waited. Of course, she'd written it in code and there wasn't enough light to figure it out. 

"Waiting for me?" Garrus said, sliding out of the shadows once more. 

"You like the dramatic entrances, don't you?" Shepard hid the journal away once more. 

"It's the little things in life. You learn to appreciate them when you spend all your time in the woods living with a bunch of people that don't understand that soap is their friend." 

"How'd you know about Ashley's death?" 

"Cutting to the chase. I like it." Garrus shoved Shepard with his shoulder, sliding him along the rock until he could sit next to him. "I'll do you a favor and do the same though I much prefer a better told story. As it is, I happen to know people in the area when your men were attacked. She was a brave woman. I would've liked to have had her join us." 

"Were your men part of the attack?" 

"Observers. By the time they saw what was happening, it was too late." 

"Why do I believe you?" 

"I just have one of those faces. I think it's the scars, they make me seem more trustworthy." Garrus gave a chuckle and Shepard echoed it. 

"What's your problem with Prince Nihlus?" 

"Besides his greed? The way that he's gutting each and every county of this realm, betraying what he swore to protect for his own gain? What about the fact that the position shouldn't be his in the first place?" 

"The lines of inheritance were clear. I saw the documents myself." 

"You sure about that? With a good enough set of talent and quill, anyone could've faked the documents needed." 

"You sound sure about that. What's a common brigand know about royal succession anyway?" Shepard couldn't figure out where the grin came from but it was there all the same, telling Shepard that if only knew what Garrus knew, he'd have his answer. "You're a puzzle. I hate puzzles." 

"Well, not everyone can read picture books. Some of us like to expand our minds." 

"I don't know why I don't arrest you right now and take you in for justice." 

"Why would you do that when you're going to join me?" 

"Join you?" Shepard barked out a laugh. 

"Or would you like to continue following the Usurper Prince as he guts the country?" Garrus shoved his shoulder into Shepard's once more.

"I do not like what he's done but I swore an oath." 

"To the realm, not to Nihlus." 

Surprised at the level of surety in Garrus's voice, Shepard turned to look at him. "How do you know what oath the Captain of the Guard swears?" 

"I know many things. You are here to protect the realm so do your job, Commander Shepard. The people need you to protect them from the Usurper Prince." Garrus stood and held out a hand. "Take a stand and take my hand." 

"There is no way in hell that I would ever hold hands with you." Shepard crossed his arms and glared, trying to keep the laugh inside at the way that Garrus struck his pose and tried for the dramatic. "You should've been in theatre." 

"And you should join me and my men." 

"More like your men join me." 

"You really think that's going to be what happens?" It was Garrus's turn to cross his arms over his chest. 

"I do." 

"Well, then, shall we head back to camp?" 

"I'll need to let some of my men know. Less chance of them seeking me out later." Shepard surprised himself by agreeing with little forethought. He had a sinking suspicion that this was going to become a pattern he would repeat far too often around Garrus and his men. 

~*~ 

The old man paused in the story to let it sink in, working his small, rapt audience. The questions didn't take long to pour in. 

"But what about Kaidan?" 

"And the kingdom?" 

"How could he go off like that?"

"Why would he go off like that?" 

"Doesn't he need his stuff from the castle?" 

"You're so materialistic, Nettie! There are more important things than … than… things!" Lettie said, pointing an accusing finger at her sister. "You'd think with how sweet on Michael you are, that you'd understand that there are more important things out there than jewels and money." 

"Like swordfighting! And stealing from the rich!" Lexie's encounter with the soap clearly didn't hinder her as she ran around the room, waving her arm about as if she had an invisible sword in hand. 

"But what about Duke Alenko, sir?" Nettie asked. "Weren't they just getting to be friends? How come Shepard just walked away from that? Was Duke Alenko mad?" 

~*~

The carriage rumbled around the corner once more and Shepard smirked at the way the coachman clearly remembered their last encounter. "Stand and deliver, my good man. You're looking well." 

Shepard thought he heard the man mutter 'not again' but he couldn't make it out over the stamping of hooves as he walked past the coachman and opened the door to the carriage. 

"Again, Shepard? What did I do to deserve you robbing me again?" Kaidan sat on a seat, an open book in his lap. 

"Good book?" 

"Yes, actually. And before you ask, no, you can't steal it. I have nothing of value for you to steal so if you'd kindly let me leave," Kaidan said, miming the door shutting. 

"Unfortunately, you do have something of value and I'm afraid I do have to steal it." Shepard winked at Kaidan. 

"You absolutely cannot have my carriage. I need it."

"It's not the carriage I want." 

"I need the horses to pull the carriage so you can't have those either." Shepard appreciated the way that Kaidan continued to recline on the seat. Garrus was going to kill him for what he was doing but Shepard didn't much care after Garrus stole the payroll without discussing it with him. 

"I don't want the horses, either. And, before you suggest it, I don't want your coachman, either. The man's a nice enough bloke but I'm afraid that I don't think his heart would take living rough very well." 

"Then whatever is there left to steal?" 

"You," Shepard said it with a grin. "This, my good Duke Alenko, is a kidnapping." 

"My county is too far away and too poor to pay any sort of reasonable ransom in a reasonable timeframe so I'm going to have to decline." Kaidan made a shooing gesture. "Now off with you. I'm certain you have other people to rob." 

Shepard's smirk slid of his face as Kaidan shooed him. This had gone completely differently in his head. For one, Kaidan went along with it completely. For a second matter, he smiled while doing so, happy to spend time far away from the castle and with Shepard. Never in any of Shepard's imaginings of this did Shepard ever think that Kaidan would be sarcastic and dismissive. "I don't think you understand the point of a kidnapping." 

"I understand all too well. Think of it this way, I'm saving you the trouble and expense of caring for me while I'm in your clutches. No need for the money spent on food as I've more than enough to eat in the castle. No need for guards on me all the time because I won't need to make attempts at escape. No need to send missives to my parents in demands of funds they don't have to spend. I'm doing you a favor by refusing."

Shepard could be wrong but he sensed a thread of something that he thought might be hurt running through Kaidan's sarcastic recitation. He hadn't prepared for hurt or frustration. The Kaidan he'd known in the castle wasn't this sarcastic and demanding. That Kaidan had been almost sweet to him, familiar and friendly as they'd sparred together or spoke at the balls. Shepard wondered where the Kaidan from all the breakfasts went and when this sarcastic man took his place. 

"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to insist. I'll take my chances on someone paying your ransom. If you please," Shepard said, gesturing towards the exit and holding the door open as Kaidan huffed, set a mark at his place in the book and then stepped out, book in hand. 

"I don't know what you hope to gain by this, Shepard, but I hope it's worth it." Kaidan looked at his coachman. "Thank you for your service, Donnelly. You're free to return to the castle. It appears I have an engagement I wasn't aware of." 

"Sir, if you need assistance…" 

"I doubt Commander Shepard would harm me." 

"If you're certain, sir. Good luck," Donnelly said and then drove off, shooting a look back at them as they stood in the middle of the path. 

"Would you like to tie me up?" Kaidan asked. 

"Well, that's certainly kinkier than I had planned." Shepard leered, hoping for a laugh but all he got was a glare in return. 

"Lead on to your camp, since we're going to be here for awhile." 

Kaidan's attitude didn't bode well for Shepard's plan of courting Kaidan. Meeting Garrus again only made things worse. It was patently obvious that Kaidan only tolerated Garrus because he had to, not because he wanted to. There were times, in the first week, that Shepard peered at Kaidan's shoulders to see if he could spot Kaidan's mother sitting there, whispering in his ear to behave. If his mother was the angel on his shoulders, Garrus was the devil at his side because the man wouldn't stop tormenting Kaidan, reminding him of their previous meeting, begging for the story behind the ring and wondering just who Kaidan was to Shepard. 

This had all gone much smoother in his head. 

It became patently obvious that in the year since he'd left the castle, Shepard had forgotten that Kaidan didn't tend to react well to having secrets kept from him. He'd forgotten that Kaidan had a memory like a steel trap, details never left his brain. His morality code was made out of the same steel, a thick core of unbending steel that Shepard admired the vast majority of the time, probably more than was healthy considering it was what made Shepard want him around enough to kidnap him and it was what made the entire situation so damnably uncomfortable for all involved right now. 

Shepard couldn't tell Kaidan that he'd not sent a single ransom demand out. If Garrus knew what was good for him, he wouldn't tell Kaidan that either. Instead, he slowly lured Kaidan into acknowledging his presence by forcing him into walks through the woods with him. Getting him away from the crew was important because on their best days, they were a unruly bunch, undisciplined and liable to say the wrong thing more oft than the right one. Shepard cared for each of his men and women but he also knew that, other than Garrus and possibly Zaeed, they'd never seen the inside of a castle that they weren't robbing. They'd never dined with chandeliers and servants bustling around as they shared a laugh over a platter of pastries. 

They'd never seen the way that Kaidan's face changed, soft smile bracketed by laugh lines, as he spoke about home and the way his mother would kick the cook out of the kitchen and prepare breakfast every once in awhile. The way that Kaidan would gesture and laugh as he spoke about the ignominy of being forced into cooking, himself, when all he'd wanted to do was go riding with his father. Shepard had seen all of it, though, had even seen the way that Kaidan spoke about how he'd taken after his father rather than his mother but that he felt so much closer to his mother than his father.

Other than the walks, though, Kaidan couldn't be bothered to be polite to Shepard. He was nice enough to Kasumi and Joker but that was probably because Kasumi had given up her home to house Kaidan and Joker was Joker. No one could be cruel to Joker and have any sort of soul. Shepard didn't know how to reach him. 

He went back to the camp, still lost about how to resolve the situation and rebuild the friendship and light flirtations they'd had back in the castle. Kaidan was reading, leaning against Kasumi's hut. Shepard didn't much care how lovelorn he looked as he stared across the camp at Kaidan, even though he knew the mocking was about to commence as Garrus joined him. "Still no luck with His Blueness?" 

"Not really." 

"Never got why you decided to kidnap him anyway. His county isn't the richest, he doesn't have the ear of the Usurper and he's standoffish." Garrus ticked off each reason on his fingers. "Oh, yeah, and he seems to hate you." 

"He didn't used to. We were friends." Shepard bit back the dramatic sigh he wanted to let loose to accompany the words.

"Why would you want to be friends with him?" 

Shepard couldn't face Kaidan when he answered Garrus, turning his back and looking back into the forest. "Because he's kind and cares, as much as you and me. He cares about the people in his county and he's doing the best to save them. It's why he came to court. He'd be an ally if we were able to get into the castle and prove that the Lost Prince lives. We need as many of the nobility as we can get and, face it, Garrus, they're more likely to believe him than us. What you say is standoffish is what others consider moral. He's got a core of morality to him, he's so steady and reliable. Plus, have you seen his smile?" Shepard smiled at that, himself. 

"You're in love with him. That's why you endangered all of us with this plot to kidnap him. You wanted to kidnap your boyfriend."

"Kaidan doesn't endanger anyone more than you stealing that payroll or any of the other major hauls you've taken." Shepard specifically didn't address Garrus's accusation of being in love with Kaidan. He didn't know what he felt, he just knew that he'd never felt this way before. 

"Payrolls don't tell the Usurper and his guards just where we have our camp." 

"Kaidan wouldn't do that." 

"If that's your main concern with letting me leave, rest easy. I don't plan on telling anyone where you are." 

Shepard startled at Kaidan's interruption. When had he approached? How much had he heard? 

"What guaruntee do we have of that?" 

"Just my word." 

Garrus snorted with laughter but, before Kaidan could take too much offense at him, Shepard held out a hand and asked, "Take a walk with me?" 

Kaidan refused the hand but strode into the woods before him. Shepard paused for a moment, admiring the view of Kaidan walking in front of him before following him. When he caught up to Kaidan, Kaidan asked, "Are you going to keep me out here for forever just because you can't trust me enough to not say anything about your location? I ask because I didn't beg you to kidnap me and show me your location. I was more than happy thinking that you had died. Not that I was happy about you dying but… but it was better than knowing that you were living out here," Kaidan paused to gesture towards the woods and whatever else he meant to encompass, "stealing from everyone and living the high life." 

There were so many things that Shepard wanted to say. He wanted to refute everything, that he was out here living a high life or that he was stealing when what he was doing was returning the people's property to them but all he could focus on was that Kaidan was happy enough thinking he was dead and that shut his brain down. That was why he said, voice low and resigned, "If you truly want to go back, I'll take you back. Today." 

"Just… just tell me one thing, Shepard," Kaidan said, annoyance and frustration bleeding through the words and the tone, as he spun around and thrust a hand in Shepard's face, "what the hell are you really doing out here? And don't give me that 'a man's got to eat' bullshit. I thought we were friends." 

"We are! We were, anyway." Shepard could only feel the frustration now. Everything had backfired on him. It'd been so much smoother in his mind but life never seemed to work out that way for him, not when he was a child and his family was slaughtered by raiders and not when he'd gone to the castle to be a guard and spent more time protecting the Usurper Prince than he did the people. He'd even lost Captain Anderson and the King, the Lost Prince was just as lost now as he'd been before. 

"Just level with me, Shepard! Just tell me what you think you're doing out here." 

"What we talked about, Kaidan, I'm doing what we talked about. I'm out here helping the people like we talked about. I'm out here saving the realm like we talked about. I'm out here because I can't be back there, not with the Usurper Prince stealing the throne and Saren killing anyone who resists, building up his forces to take the rest of the country. I'm out here because Ashley can't be because he killed her!" 

"And why am I out here?" 

"Because I thought you'd get it. I thought you'd understand. I wanted you to understand me and this, Kaidan, I wanted you to want me like I want you!" Shepard glared at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Kaidan leaned against a tree, staring at Shepard. 

"I – " He was interrupted by the shouts from camp. It sounded like a fight, one that Shepard needed to be involved in. He held a hand out to Kaidan and ordered, "I'll be back. Stay here." 

Shepard could swear that he heard, "Like hell" behind him as he ran to the camp. Never was he more thankful that his hut was on the outskirts of the camp than now as he ducked in and grabbed his bow and his sword. He had arrows nocked as he entered the camp, shooting the attackers. An arrow took care of one of the men attacking Joker and then another took care of one sneaking up behind Garrus. As a third arrow flew, he had to swing his bow to block the sword swinging at his head. The bow cracked under the pressure, sword coming at his head until the point of another sword thrust through the man's chest. 

"Kaidan?" Shepard goggled over the slumping form of the soldier. 

"I told you like hell I'd stay far away instead of coming to help you." 

"I want you more and more, every day." Shepard forgot about the battle for just a moment as he stared at Kaidan as the grin spread across Kaidan's face. 

"Want to tell me who these men are?" 

"Saren's forces. They're wearing his livery." 

"Why are they attacking you?" Kaidan swung at another soldier as he came at them. 

"Because I know where the Lost Prince is," Shepard shouted as he stabbed a man before he could hurt Kaidan. 

"What?" 

"I know where the Lost Prince is and I know how to prove it." 

"Shepard, are you kidding me?" 

He didn't get a chance to answer Kaidan as a wave of men came at them. They were soon overrun, swords resting at his throat as he kneeled in the middle of a circle. The captain of Saren's guard, his brother Desolas strode to stand in front of them. "You know why we're here." 

"Of course I do and you're an idiot if you think I'm going to tell you anything." 

"Perhaps if I let Duke Alenko leave? After all, we're here to rescue him from your clutches." 

"Bullshit." 

"If rescuing the good Duke also means that we find out about the Lost Prince, then, well, we're rescuing him, as well." Desolas grinned at Shepard as he waved a lazy hand and the swords pressed closer to Kaidan. Shepard started forward only to have the swords next to him press closer, too. 

"I can't tell you where he's at because I don't know." A small movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. A quick look told him that Garrus had rallied the men and was slipping closer. 

"Do we want to go down that path? Truly?" Desolas patted Shepard's cheeks with a sword. Shepard didn't have time to flinch back before an arrow was sticking out of his neck. The rest of the soldiers collapsed around them, turning to fight and getting caught down before they could finish. 

"Always needing a rescue," Garrus said, reaching a hand out and pulling Shepard to his feet.

"The only time I know you love me is when you save me. Can't blame a man for wanting to reaffirm it every once in awhile." 

Shepard looked around at the camp. "How many did we lose?" 

"Too many." Zaeed walked up, petting his crossbow. "We'll need to clean up and move." 

"See to it, old man." Shepard pulled Kaidan to his feet. "I've a duke to return to the castle." 

"I think I'd like to stay a bit. You'll need the help," Kaidan said. Shepard stared while a smile spread over Kaidan's face.

~*~

Harkin banged at the basement door and the old man watched it rumble. "Sleep it off, sonny boy, if you know what's good for you." 

The door stopped rumbling as heavy steps sounded in a path back downward. "And watch breaking a single thing. You'll be paying for all of it!" 

The noises subsided and the old man looked around the room. "Now, where was I?" 

"Duke Kaidan was staying with Commander Shepard and you were about to tell us who the Lost Prince was!" 

"But Duke Kaidan didn't stay with Commander Shepard long," the old man said, sliding back into the story. 

~*~

"Are you certain?" 

"As much as I've enjoyed being here," Kaidan paused to look around the camp, taking it in, "I'm not exactly the ally you claim you need if I'm here rather than there." 

"Kaidan, I – " Shepard didn't know how to say what he wanted, didn't have the words for it and couldn't think beyond 'don't go'. 

"It's going to be what it is." Kaidan cupped Shepard's cheek, rubbing his thumb over Shepard's lips. Shepard ducked his head to the side, lips tracing along Kaidan's fingers until he could press a kiss into Kaidan's palm. 

"I'd much rather you stay here." 

"And what happens to my county? My parents? It is what it is. What's that saying, John? If wishes were fishes, we'd all have – "

"You, Kaidan, I'd have you." Shepard knew, in his heart, he was being selfish but he couldn't stand to have Kaidan leave him, not now that they had this. 

"Shepard," Kaidan breathed out, leaning forward until, the last breath tickled across Shepard's lips as they kissed. "What about duty?" 

"You are my duty," Shepard said, pressing forward once again, needing – 

~*~

"Just what sort of story are you telling my girls, sirrah?" the innkeeper's wife interrupted mid-sentence.

"They wanted romance." 

"The truth is romantic enough. None of this making things up and playing pretend with the details." 

"Aye, madam," the old man said, nodding and starting that part of the story over, telling more of the truth of the matter. 

~*~

The packing went quick considering that Saren's forces had ruined as much as they could. While some of them packed, others buried the dead and said prayers over their bodies. Shepard worked at every grave, digging until his shoulders burned with the strain of the shovel and the weight of the dirt. Better the weight of dirt than the weight of guilt that wanted to press down on him. 

"I'm sorry, James, so sorry," Shepard said as they lowered his wife into the ground. "I didn't mean for this to happen." 

"Loco, ain't no one's fault but Saren's and that man is going to get his, you just see if he doesn't." James reached out a hand and touched the fabric wrapped around Liara's body. "He'll get his or I'll die trying." 

"Come on, Mister Vega, we need to finish sorting through your things." Shepard nodded his thanks to Cortez for pulling James away from the gravesite as they buried his wife. 

"He's right, you know," Kaidan said, standing at his side and grabbing a shovel to help. "It isn't your fault. It isn't anyone's fault but Saren's." 

"I should've moved earlier. This would never have happened if I had moved just after Virmire, cut him off then." 

"And you'd probably be dead and where would these people be? You're their leader, Shepard, and a damned good one at that." 

"Kaidan – "

"Let's get out of here." 

"You and I both know you aren't coming with us." 

"I know. I'm going back to be the ally you need." 

"I'm sorry I put you at risk at all. You were always safe at the castle." 

"But then I wouldn't need you as much as you need me." Kaidan smiled slightly, reaching out a hand to touch the back of Shepard's. 

"You can have one of our horses, tell Nihlus and Saren that you escaped during the attack." 

"Shepard, be safe. Protect the Lost Prince and all your secrets but protect yourself, too." 

"You too. I'm going to fight like hell for the chance to hold you." 

~*~

The old man looked around the room and nodded as the girls sighed. 

"That's more like it. Truth is always better than fiction." 

"So how'd they get back together?" Nettie asked. "Please, sir, you must tell us how they were reunited!" 

"And the Lost Prince, how did Shepard protect him?" 

"Was there a bloody battle?" 

"All of that's part of the same tale." 

The ballroom was filled to capacity, with couples dancing to the sound of a small group of minstrels while others dined off of tables filled to overflowing largesse. Shepard shook his head, marveling at the indulgence and thinking of how many mouths all this food could feed, out in the countryside. It gave him more purpose all while giving him something to focus on other than the way that his face itched with the weight of kohl-lined eyes and rouge on his cheeks or the way that the lacy gloves covering his hands made his skin crawl let alone the way that the skirts bunched, the heavy fabric catching between his legs every time he even thought of taking two steps similar to his own stride. The simple shoes on his feet did nothing to protect him from the uneven floor, the stones digging in as he stood there. It was better than crossing the floor because there were stray pebbles from men's boots that caused his toes to curl in distress.

Shepard never felt more sympathetic towards women in his life as he tried to plan a path that would require the least amount of mincing steps to get across the room and put him in the way of the Usurper Prince. The padding around his chest shifted awkwardly as he started his small, mincing steps. One of the ladies standing near him tittered as he shifted the fall of his gown.

~*~

"Wait. So Shepard's wearing a dress?" Nettie looked up at the old man before bursting into giggles. "Why would he do that?"

"Because, as the former Captain of the Guard, his face was too familiar for him to be able to enter the castle without being detected." 

"But how did he…"

~*~

The letter, when it came, was short and sweet. The details of the ball, written in Kaidan's hand, let them know when to attack. Now they just needed to figure out how.

"Someone needs to get in there. Shepard knows the place best."

"They also know my face the best." Even if Shepard agreed with the sentiment that he knew the castle best, there wasn't much of a way that he could get in, steal the key and get out without being detected. The guards all knew him. The Usurper Prince knew him. Most of the lords and ladies knew him.

"I can draw a map. Kasumi can get in and out without detection easier than I can."

"She doesn't know anyone to make up a lie if she's caught."

"That's the point, she won't get caught." Shepard looked at the faces around him, not certain why they were so fixated on him being the one to go. "A woman would be better, regardless. The guards would be less likely to challenge her."

"Better to have someone there as backup."

Shepard should've known what that purr in Garrus's voice meant. Like a lamb to slaughter, though, Shepard went along with it and said, "How?"

"We send both of you. Kasumi steals the key, you watch out for her. Easy as that."

"Sure, while the guards are chasing me, she'll have plenty of time to get the key off of Nihlus's key ring as the guards whisk him to safety. Great plan."

"If you don't look like you…" Garrus's voice trailed off and he twirled his hand in the air. A sense of foreboding came and went as first Kasumi and then Joker, Zaeed and the rest caught on.

"It's a good plan." Kasumi bowed. "I haven't broken into a castle in so long. This is going to be fun!"

"What are you going to make me look like?"

"I always loved dolls," Kasumi said, in the greatest non-answer Shepard had ever heard.

Deciding discretion was the better part of valor, he only said, "We'll need to find quarters in the city. Provide support, just in case."

Shepard waved them off to pack up camp. Scant minutes later, they were on their way into the city, Shepard hidden in a barrel to cross the gate. It never failed to surprise him when the barrel ruse worked considering that he'd only been gone from the guard such a short time that these guards were probably trained by him. One of the first things he'd insisted they learn was to check the barrels.

The current Captain's laxness meant that he could get into the city, though, so Shepard found that he didn't mind it too much. Stolen gold was good for plenty of things, not least of which was securing quarters in a medium quality inn, not too many brigands to threaten their lives and not many nosey aristocrats wondering just who they thought they were. It was a good mixture of those that wanted to go about their business and get back out of the capital with their lives and gold intact and those that just didn't care.

The first order of business was securing a dress for Kasumi to wear to the ball, one that would blend in with the aristocrats. They were familiar with the travel garb of the noble, considering how many carriages they'd robbed in the past year but, unfortunately, Shepard had never paid much attention to fashion on a good day let alone retained that knowledge over a year later. Plus, fashion changed at the drop of a hat in the city regardless so it would take some recognizance.

The plan was for Kasumi to break into a dressmaker's shop and steal a dress. It took them a few days to figure out what dressmaker made dresses for the nobility and the pattern of opening and closing the dressmaker adhered to. There were also days spent watching the pattern of patrols in the heavily guarded aristocratic area.

They weren't entirely certain of anything related to the guards but time was running short with the ball in two days' time when Shepard gave Kasumi the go-ahead. It never failed to amaze him how graceful and beautiful Kasumi was as she scaled up the impossibly smooth wall and then slid through the window.

"You're going to be the belle of the ball, Shepard," Garrus said as they leaned against the wall, watching for guards.

"The what of the what?" Shepard turned and looked at Garrus, not quite grasping just what he was saying.

"The belle of the ball."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, Shepard. We need to get you in there somehow. No one's going to expect you in a dress."

"I'm going to make an ugly woman. No one's going to buy it."

"When Kasumi gets through with you – oh, there she is."

"We're discussing this later."

"Sure we are, Shepard. Sure we are."

They don't discuss it because, once they were back in the safety of their rooms, Kasumi was pinching and pulling his skin, adding fabric to give him some sort of curves. He had no idea that his crew could work so fast, manuever around him so quickly and confidently. It made him wonder how much he'd actually been leading them and how much they were allowing him to do it.

Zaeed's sarcastic remarks don't help him any, as he made snide comments about the breadth of Shepard's shoulders versus the size of his chest. Garrus joined in, commenting on the width of his hips and how they looked like birthing hips.

"This isn't going to work. I don't look like a woman. I don't walk like a woman. I don't sound like a woman."

"Guess you'll have to keep your mouth shut."

"We'll work on that, Shepard," Kasumi said, speaking over Garrus. She pulled the gown over his head, tugging slightly to get it to go over his shoulders and newly formed breasts before it graced his hips and fell to the floor. The long sleeves covered the backs of his hands slightly while the underside fell to his hips. "A pair of gloves over your hands and they'll simply seem like the rest of you, slightly oversized but not rough."

"He's oversized, all right," Garrus said, following it up with an ungentlemanly snort of laughter.

The headdress covered his bare scalp, the gloves covered his hands and when he looked in a mirror, he barely saw himself in the way that she had applied just a tint of rouge to his cheeks and lined his eyes slightly with kohl. He still didn't resemble much of a woman but at least he didn't look like the former Captain of the Guard, either.

When he tried to walk like a woman, the laughter reached epic proportions and Kasumi kicked them all out. Hours later and Shepard was finally able to at least glide across the floor. The ladies at court would probably not be impressed that the way he mastered their walk was to think of fighting and how he needed to approach an enemy, the quick gliding step across stone floors that kept him faster and deadlier than most others. That stepping made him Captain of the Guard.

With Kasumi satisfied with his ability to walk like a lady, he moved on to speaking and failed miserably until it was time for the Ball.

~*~

"That answer your question?" the old man growled as he looked around the room at the children listening raptly to his story.

"How did he hide his… his…" Nettie looked at her mother and flushed.

"That's another story for another day."

~*~

He has a plan in place, a small path to put him close to the Usurper Prince. All he has to do is distract the man just long enough for Kasumi to steal the keyring from his waist and then make his way out of the Great Hall. The plan was to get the keys from her, while she remained in the hall and he went to the armoire hidden in the Usurper Prince's bedroom.

The only catch was that he hadn't planned to see Kaidan here. Kaidan dressed in the brightest blue silk that Shepard had ever seen him wear. It brought out the tone of his skin so well that Shepard couldn't help but stare at him across the hall. The deep longing that went along with the stare also couldn't be helped. It had been weeks, long lonely weeks, since he'd seen Kaidan, had felt palm against palm and cheek against cheek. If Garrus could hear his thoughts, Shepard would never hear the end of it. As it was, though, as he watched Kaidan talk to a beautiful woman wearing a similar shade of blue, Shepard allowed himself a moment to drown himself in what they'd had the last time they'd seen one another.

It took him a few blinks to realize that Kaidan was staring at him from across the room. Another blink and he realized that Kaidan recognized him, even under all the make-up and padding. For a moment, he wondered how quickly he could escape. He'd never live this down, not from Kaidan and certainly not from Kaidan and Garrus bonding over this. Shepard might be willing to give any ridiculous plan a try but this one is beyond even the most ridiculous they've ever done and, of course, Kaidan was a witness to it.

While he was wondering how to address his discovery, Kaidan crossed through the dancers and stood in front of Shepard, presenting his calf and sketching a bow over it. "My dear lady, I do not think I've had the pleasure of an introduction."

Shepard inclined his head while the women near him tittered once more, sounding even more like a flock of songbirds than he ever wanted to hear. There was no way he could speak without giving up the guise.

"If I can't have your name, could I have the honor of this dance?" Kaidan asked as he reached a hand out. Shepard nodded in response, laying his hand on top of Kaidan's outstretched one in as dainty a gesture as he could. Kaidan led the way into the mix of dancers as Shepard concentrated on keeping his stride shorter and focused on how his hips moved.

Shepard wasn't a dancer on a good day and considering that this was his first time wearing a dress, he was abysmal. Kaidan's grin never faded, though, as they touched hands before spinning away from one another only to touch hands once more. The steps finally led them to lean into one another, giving Kaidan the opportunity to whisper, "I think I prefer your armor," before they stepped apart once more.

The dance called for them to circle with heads close together and Shepard responded, "It was Garrus's idea" as if that explained things and, maybe it did because Kaidan nodded. "We're moving tonight."

"What can I do?"

As Shepard opened his mouth to respond, they switched partners, circling with another pair near them. Shepard watched as Kaidan danced with Kasumi who made the dance look effortless while Shepard felt like a lumbering ox tripping over the hem of his dress while the uneven floor cut into his toes. Soon enough, though, they were circling with hands entwined over their heads. "Kasumi explained."

"Did she?"

"You make a much prettier woman, John, don't be jealous." Their hands still entwined, they stepped out, sketched a half-bow and came back together. "I'll help where I can."

"Thanks." Shepard couldn't think of anything else, not with the way that their hands were still entwined and they looked at one another, shoulder touching shoulder. Their lowered hands entwined and they stepped out once more, making a circle with their arms before stepping back together, still circling one another.

"Don't get yourself killed. I had plans for the next time you kidnap me." Shepard couldn't help smiling in response to Kaidan's teasing grin. It spread over his face and infected Shepard.

"Just because you asked so nicely, I'll endeavor to please you," Shepard said, bowing as the dance came to an end.

"Be safe…Joan. Please," Kaidan said, picking up his hand and bussing a quick kiss across the back of his knuckles. "Until we meet again." Kaidan once more bowed and presented his calf. Shepard held on to his skirts and curtsied slightly, eyeing the turn of his ankle and wondering how it would feel wrapped around his own legs.

A clearing of a throat and Shepard got his mind back into the mission. Shepard nodded and then sauntered (trying his best to glide like the demure lady he was supposed to be but failing spectacularly) closer to where the Usurper Prince held court with all of his fawning syncophants. Shepard hated them all, hated their jewels and their airs while people starved out in the streets of the towns they rode through to get to their next jewel or conquest.

Playing up his inability to glide like a lady, he stumbled into Saren's way, spilling the deep red wine across his ivory clothes. The stain looked a bit like blood, appealing to Shepard's need for spilling it.

"You stupid cow! How dare you!" Saren roared as he stood, drawing the attention of all of the crowd. Out of the corner of his eye, Shepard saw Kasumi slinking around until she could lift the keyring off Nihlus's waist while he was distracted by Saren's show.

"My lady, perhaps less wine and more fresh air? Let me escort you away," Kaidan said from his elbow, tugging him away from the group. Hopefully Kasumi had had enough time to get out into the hallway. Shepard hadn't counted on Kaidan's rescue but he appreciated it all the same. The music started up behind them as they made their way towards the doors.

"My hero," he simpered as soon as they were out of the hall.

"John." Kaidan paused to look around and then continued, "What is going on?"

"I can't explain now. You'll see, though, when Nihlus is off the throne and the Lost Prince is restored."

"The Lost Prince is lost."

"Not if I found him." Shepard grinned at Kaidan as Kaidan's eyes widened. "And he doesn't want the throne so if it's the last thing I do, I'm sitting his lazy ass up on that throne and making him deal with the ruin of his country."

"Garrus," Kaidan breathed out.

"Want to help?"

"Is water wet?"

They exchanged a set of grins and then hurried towards Nihlus's quarters. Shepard counted himself lucky that he only tripped over his gown twice along the way. He felt relieved that he had Kaidan at his back as he hid from one guard patrol after another. The only thing that would make him feel better would be to have a sword in his hands but neither Kasumi nor he had thought of a way of hiding the sword without it being noticeable.

Once they reached the doors of Nihlus's chambers, they saw a pair of guards standing, one on each side of the door. Shepard pulled Kaidan into a small alcove, almost big enough for one of them. "Stay here."

"Like hell." Shepard recognized that stubborn twist to Kaidan's lips, reaching up a finger to press against them.

"Stay here, I said."

Kaidan picked his hand away from his face and gave it a squeeze. "Like hell, I said."

"I'm going to have to go fight them and I won't put you at risk."

"You're going to have to deal with the fact that I'm coming along. And you don't have a sword, John, do you really think that you'll be able to win that fight? It's idiocy. There's another way."

"What? I turn you over to them so I can sneak in?"

Kaidan crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. His face was disbelieving as he stared at Shepard. "Or you could go in through the balcony, instead."

Shepard paused, shook his head and then still couldn't think of words. How'd he forget a detail like that? How had none of them caught it?

"Tell me more."

"Let's get out of here, first." Kaidan grabbed Shepard's hand and tugged him away from the Prince's chambers and through hallways until Shepard found himself in unfamiliar chambers with a small window, barely big enough for a man to fit through. "Go out this window and you'll see the balcony. The Prince is the only one with a balcony. I'm lucky I got upgraded to a room with a window."

He was in Kaidan's chambers? Shepard took a moment to look around, lingering on the neatly made bed in the center of the room. It dominated the room, calling to Shepard to take advantage of it.

~*~

"Are those details you need to share with the little ones around?"

"Important to the story."

"Sure they are."

~*~

"All I had was an arrow slit." Shepard concentrated on the window rather than the bed as he passed Kaidan while crossing the room. It took a little bit of work to open the window but once it was open, he could see the Prince's balcony up a story and over at least five windows. It'd be a hell of a climb and he wouldn't be able to do it in the dress he was currently wearing.

"Would you lend me some clothes?"

Wordlessly, Kaidan crossed to his armoire and pulled out a set of tights and a doublet, this set in a grey fabric that was clearly not silk. "You own something other than blue silk?"

"Ha, ha, John, very funny. You going to wear them or are you going to scale a castle in a fetching skirt?"

"I'll wear them. You going to watch me change?"

"I was thinking about it." Kaidan raised an eyebrow and Shepard smirked at him before turning around and changing quickly. "Not much of a show."

"Don't have time for much else. Maybe later? We could even play damsel in distress and the rescuing knight?" Shepard waggled his eyebrows and got a laugh in return. After a quick bow, Shepard headed towards the window, forcing it further open so he could climb out and, hopefully, scale the uneven bricks without falling to his death.

"About time you get to be the damsel in this relationship."

Shepard crossed the room back to Kaidan, wrapped his hand around the back of Kaidan's neck and pressed his lips to Kaidan's, a quick touch that made him think he could do this, he could scale that ridiculous wall, enter the Prince's chambers and get the documents they needed to sit Garrus on the throne, whether Garrus liked it or not, preferably if Garrus hated it. That Kaidan kissed back gave him just a bit more hope.

"I'll be fine, Kaidan."

"You don't come back to me and I'll find you and kill you myself."

In response, Shepard nodded and then climbed out the window, balancing on the edge as he tried for handholds. Just barely within reach, he found a stone that stuck out slightly more than the rest and pulled himself up. Slowly, painfully slowly and probably much too slowly for Kasumi's comfort in the Great Hall, he made his way up and over, forgetting about Kaidan watching him from below or the fact that he felt like he was thousands of feet in the air and the only way out of this was either through the Prince's chambers or by plummeting to his death.

And how the hell was he supposed to get _out_ of the Prince's chambers, anyway? He wasn't going back down this way. There wasn't enough money in the world to make him climb back down. Not with the way that his arms shook with the effort of climbing up and over, further and further until, finally, he could grasp the balcony and pull himself over the small [wall].

As soon as his feet were firmly planted, he collapsed onto the ground and took a moment to breathe before making his way into the room to the armoire that Garrus promised contained the document stash. After that climb, Garrus deserved to sit on the throne and all the angst and anguish and headaches that it would contain. He was damned well going to make sure it happened. And then he was going to leave the kingdom before Garrus could order him back into the guard or, heaven help him, into an advisory position.

The armoire opened with the key on the ring. Now he had to find the hidden release. The fact that he was relying on a memory from years and years before, and that memory from a small child hiding from his father, didn't give him much faith but they'd relied on less information before and successfully completed the mission. Finally, the catch gave way and Shepard opened the bottom, scooping out everything inside. There was so much of it that he didn't know how he was going to carry it but… there was a small bag that was the Prince's hanging right in front of his face. Smirking, he grabbed the bag, stuffed the documents as carefully as he could into it, and then stole one of the swords off the wall. After all, breaking into the Prince's chambers was enough to have him hanging in the square so he might as well steal a bit as he went. A coin purse made its way into his pants.

After swiping a dagger from the wall, he palmed it, turning the hilt out so as he opened the door, he was able to knock the first guard out. The next guard turned towards him, swinging his sword and then stopped. The guard shoved back the visor on the helmet to reveal one of his favorite trainees. "Shepard?"

"Jack?"

"Shepard, the fuck are you coming out of the Prince's chambers for? You better give me something that sounds good enough that I don't have to stab you."

"I'm trying to get Garrus on the throne and needed the documents the Prince was hiding."

"Good enough for me. What can I do to help?" Jack's grin was infectious. "

"Stay here and act like you never saw me. Then become Captain of the Guard instead of me as soon as Garrus is on the throne."

"Like hell, Shepard. I wouldn't become the Captain of the Guard if you paid me all the Royal Treasury."

"Then stay here and don't tell anyone you saw me."

"That's easy." Jack saluted him. "Captain."

"Screw that." Shepard glared and then saluted her anyway. "Hey, how do I get to Duke Alenko's quarters?"

"You tell me why you have tits and I'll you how to get to Duke Alenko's quarters."

"Part of a disguise. You breathe a word of this…"

"And you'll what? Show me your tits?" Jack reached out a hand and gave the one breast a squeeze. "Come on, a girl's got needs."

"You're just mad that mine are bigger than yours."

"Touche, sir, touche. Head down the stairs down that corridor and then three doors up to the right to the next corridor, down two more doors to the left and there you are."

"I could just show you." Kaidan appeared from the small alcove they'd hidden in earlier.

"Duke." Jack came to attention and then bowed.

"Come on, Shepard, before anyone sees you." Kaidan turned on his heel quickly and then walked away from both of them. It never boded well for Shepard when Kaidan used his last name. After exchanging a weighted look with Jack, Shepard hurried after him.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he caught up.

"Nothing's wrong other than that I snuck around up here, risking not only my own trip to the gallows but that of my parents, too, to help you only to find you getting felt up by a guard."

"Kaidan, I – "

"You know what? I think silence would be best right now."

"Jack was one of my favorite trainees," Shepard said as he hurried down the stairs behind Kaidan.

"Not helping."

"It's like she's a sister. A very deadly, very nasty, very ribald sister that I could never actually take home to meet my mother if I had one of those to have someone meet."

"Low blow, Shepard." At least Kaidan looked at him this time.

"Would you feel better if I told you that you're the only one I want touching my breasts?" The look Kaidan gives him makes him want to shrink and melt away, it's that scathing. "Maybe we could think of that as part of the damsel in distress? You rescued me from the evil guard that wanted to have her, um, his, err, her way with me?"

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Kaidan opened the door into his chambers, throwing up his hands after Shepard passed into the room. "We don't have time for this. You have to get the hell out of here before the Prince notices that you stole his keys, broke into his room, beat up one of his guards and then got felt up by the other one."

"When you put it that way, it sounds like I'm a criminal."

"You are a criminal." Kaidan glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the door. "You might want to get back into your dress and back to the ball before anyone notices anything."

"Will you keep the documents safe? Meet me later?"

"You trust me that much?"

"Of course I do." There were things that Shepard wanted to add, things like how much he cared for Kaidan or how much he needed Kaidan. How just the _thought_ of Kaidan kept him sane and grounded, reminded him of why he was doing what he was doing and how much he stood to lose if he failed. He wanted to tell Kaidan how much loved him, even if all those moments were stolen along the way, not enough of them to really show why Shepard loved him but just enough to tell him that he needed more time to figure it out. Turning his back on Kaidan once more, he pulled Kaidan's clothes from his body and then wiggled into the dress.

"You drive me crazy."

"I could say the same about you." Shepard looked over his shoulder, dress in place but without the wig or the head covering.

"I don't know what to do with you."

"You could help me get my hair right, for starters."

Kaidan took the wimple and the wig from Shepard, holding them in one hand while his other hand cupped Shepard's cheek. When Kaidan leaned in, Shepard thought he was going for a kiss but, instead, Kaidan pressed his cheek to Shepard's, breathing deeply against him, expelled air tickling Shepard's ear. "The things you make me feel."

"I could say the same," Shepard whispered against Kaidan's cheek, doing his own tickling of Kaidan's ear.

"Let's get you dressed, Joan, then we can get back to the ball and start all sorts of scandalous rumors about our tryst in the gardens." Kaidan stepped back and placed the wig on Shepard's head before arranging the wimple to cover most of it. Shepard didn't make a very attractive woman but he felt beautiful when Kaidan stared at him, hand touching his cheek and brushing down until he'd smoothed the lines of the dress just right. Kaidan stashed the bag of documents in a chest, burying it deep before turning and offering his arm to Shepard. "My good lady."

"Good Duke Alenko, honored," Shepard said, trying a simpering tone on for size and failing miserably.

The ball was still going strong when they got back. When they entered the room, a few eyes turned to them and Shepard watched the rumors spread across the room like fire on kindling. Kasumi grinned at him and he smiled back, touching his fingers to his forehead in their sign for success.

Kaidan bowed to Shepard and Shepard curtsied in return as they separated. Shepard found himself immediately engulfed in a circle of gossiping ladies all wanting to know just happened but not being blunt enough to demand answers directly. It was all sideways glances and speech, making it hard to maintain his silence before Kasumi cut in to his side and stole the keys back from him. Hopefully, she'd be able to slip the keys back to the Prince without anyone being the wiser.

Somehow, without a word being spoken, Shepard extricated himself from the women and left the ballroom, heading towards the entrance. Kasumi would follow in time, with any luck, she'd join him outside by the time he made it there.

He cleared the gate as shouting started behind him. More shouting, closer this time, set his heart to racing as he hurried towards the inn so that he could change. If it came to a fight, he didn't want to be stuck wearing a dress that didn't allow any sort of movement let alone the fact that he'd left the stolen sword and dagger in Kaidan's room.

_Kaidan._

He'd left stolen goods in Kaidan's room. If the Prince knew that there'd been a thief, then he would surely be looking for the thief in his own castle first and Kaidan's rooms were so close to the Prince's rooms that they were sure to be searched first. From start to finish, he hadn't been thinking during this entire mission.

Bursting into his room at the inn, he started shucking the dress and padding as quickly as he could. It felt like it took him hours to get out of the padding before he could pull on his clothing and strap on his sword.

"Mission not go well?" Zaeed asked as they stood and gathered their own weapons.

"It was Shepard. Of course the mission didn't go well. He didn't have me along."

"There's something going on at the castle. Kasumi return yet?"

"No."

Shepard checked that his daggers were still on his belt before grabbing his bow and quiver of arrows. "I think they might have Kaidan, too."

"No time like the present for a little coup d'etat then, eh, Shepard?"

"About time you got stuck sitting on that throne like you should've been for years."

"You have the documents."

"Kaidan's hiding them so maybe we could get on to that rescue thing?"

"Waiting for you, Shepard," Garrus said, gesturing towards the door.

"I could use a good fight," Zaeed said as he led the way out of the room, rubbing his crossbow in a way that made Shepard uncomfortable. "Been awhile for me and Jessie."

Shepard led the way to the castle where there was so much chaos. As people ran all around the entrance, it was easy for them to slip into the castle. Shepard could only pray that he remembered the way to Kaidan's chambers where, hopefully, Kaidan was currently at.

The first guard patrol was easy to slip around, the second one a little more difficult. The third one required a brief skirmish that left two guards slumped against the wall. After the fifth and sixth patrols, Shepard thought the hallway looked familiar and slipped into Kaidan's chambers, shutting the door firmly behind him. The room looked pristine but Kaidan wasn't there.

"In the chest over there, Garrus, get the bag near the bottom." Shepard found the sword he'd stolen and the dagger as well, right where he'd dropped them. He watched as Garrus slipped the documents under his shirt, tossing the bag on the bed.

The door slammed open, Shepard nocking an arrow while Zaeed aimed Jessie. Two royal guards stepped into the room followed by Prince Nihlus. "Commander Shepard. How good of you to come back to your home."

"Where's Kaidan?"

"You mean the _Good Duke Alenko_? He is safe, for now." One of the guards chuckled while Nihlus smiled at him, the expression dark and twisted on the face so similar to Garrus's. "And is that my cousin? Dear Cousin Garrus, so good to see you again. I thought you were _lost_."

"You'll regret all of this if you don't stop, Cousin." Garrus sounded harder than Shepard had ever heard him. More guards flooded the room and Shepard knew they didn't stand much of a chance in this close of quarters with this many combatants. He lowered his bow and gestured for Zaeed to lower his crossbow.

"I think you'll find that it's you that's about to have plenty of regrets. If you'd be so kind as to accompany us to the Main Hall for the remainder of the ball you so rudely interrupted, we can take care of all of our business quickly and then I can get back to feasting and drinking. I know that Saren had a glass of wine spilled on him that was quite troublesome." That last came with a pointed look at Shepard from both Nihlus and Saren. The guards stripped them all of their swords and patted them down to see if there were any more weapons hidden. Shepard breathed a sigh of relief when the guards didn't take the papers from Garrus.

"I'm sure a little bit of work and we can find something that will disguise the wine stain. Perhaps a little bit of blood from a duel? Then at least you'd look heroic instead of like a drunkard." Shepard had more to say but he was shuffled forward, the point of a guard's sword in the middle of his back, as they were all escorted out of Kaidan's chambers.

"I'd rather just watch you die."

When Shepard went to speak, the sword dug in further, making him snap his mouth shut. He wasn't going to give them any reason to stab him now. He'd see if an opportunity to defend himself presented itself. He knew that Garrus had the documents, somewhere, and he knew that Zaeed probably had a hundred weapons secreted on his person somewhere. Kasumi, if she still lived, probably had the same.

When they entered the Main Hall, Shepard saw Kaidan and Kasumi standing together, hands tied behind their backs. A bruise was already blooming on Kaidan's cheek. The lords and ladies of the realm stood arrayed along the walls, watching the goings on with interested expressions.

"The evening's entertainment took a turn for the macabre," Nihlus announced, sounding as pompous and arrogant as ever. "We have a small matter of traitors in our midst."

Shepard could hear the whispers as people recognized him, the word spreading faster than after the supposed tryst between Kaidan and the mystery woman. "I wouldn't call you a traitor, Nihlus. More like an imposter. A Usurper, perhaps." There was Garrus's sarcastic purr, the one that never failed to get them in trouble. Quite a few people in the room gasped at Garrus's audacity.

Nihlus backhanded Garrus across the face. "No one talks to me like that. I'm the ruler of this land."

"Not the rightful one."

Another backhand and Garrus's cousin, Victus stepped out of the crowd. "Speak. What are you saying?"

"Untie us and we'll be more than happy to talk."

"I think not. You're here for an execution, not a chat." Nihlus gestured for the guards to drag them further towards the throne. Shepard's guard poked him with the sword to get him to move.

"Hurry up, slacker," the guard whispered in his ear, making Shepard smile slightly. It was good to be the former Captain of the Guard.

"I'd move faster if your sword wasn't poking me so hard."

"But I like poking you. Thought you knew that."

"You're going to get me in trouble. Again. And I haven't had enough time to get out of it from the last time."

"Wouldn't be you without the trouble." Jack nudged him again. While they were talking, Zaeed an Garrus had joined Kaidan and Kasumi.

"Who are you?" Victus asked as he approached the throne and stepped in front of Garrus.

"A concerned citizen." Garrus said at the same time that Shepard said, "Garrus Vakarian of the House Vakarian, the rightful ruler."

"Garrus?" Victus slapped a hand over his heart before dropping to his knees. "My liege."

"Stop that," Garrus said, throwing Shepard a glare as part of the room dropped to their knees as well. The rest whispered amongst themselves.

"We only have his word for it. The Lost Prince is just that. Lost." Shepard could tell that Kaidan didn't appreciate how similar Kaidan sounded to Nihlus at this moment.

"Yes, well, I would've liked to remain lost but you know how it is with friends that can't seem to keep a secret." Garrus glared at Shepard once more. He answered it with a beaming and angelic smile.

"I don't see how one man claiming to be the Lost Prince means that he actually is the Lost Prince."

"You called him 'cousin' when we found them," Jack said from behind Shepard and then added, "Your Highness."

"You will stay silent until you're addressed or you will join these traitors to the crown." Nihlus pointed at Jack.

"I would like to hear what she has to say." Victus stepped closer. "And what the rest of them have to say. Shepard was always an honorable man and devoted to the crown."

"This is my kingdom and I do not take orders from you, Victus. I do not take orders from anyone."

"A smart ruler would see that the rumors have been spreading for months and that it would be better to take care of it now rather than later, once the rumors take hold." Victus raised an eyebrow, pausing for a moment. "Are you a smart ruler?"

"Not that smart considering that he was protecting the very documents that would lead to his downfall," Garrus said. "He always was the worst at our studies, too. I remember this one time, he – "

" _Enough_!" Nihlus backhanded Garrus, sending him tumbling, closer to Victus. When Garrus stood, he handed over the documents to Victus. Shepard was observant, better than most, but even he didn't see Garrus pulling the documents out of his shirt during that tumble.

"My appreciation, cousin, for ensuring the safe delivery of the documents that are about to lose you your throne."

"I am the rightful heir. If there are documents, then they are forgeries!"

"This is an unbroken royal seal." Victus waved the documents in the air. When Saren tried to reach for them, he pulled them back.

"And I just so happened to take them from the royal chambers, in a hidden compartment in the armoire." Shepard grinned at Nihlus and Saren when they snarled in response.

"Lies."

"Not lies. I saw him coming out of your chambers with the documents."

"And you did nothing to impede him? I will have your head."

"After we figure out the documents," Victus said, cracking the seal and opening them. After barely skimming them, he added, "Interesting."

"Isn't it, though?" Garrus said, stepping closer. "Would you look at that?"

"Lies and subterfuge! I've had enough of this. Guards, seize them."

The guards surged forward as Jack slipped a dagger into Shepard's hand.

"Hold." Victus held up a hand. "The line of succession seems to be different than what Prince Nihlus claimed."

"Who could it be?" a voice from the nobles called out. "If not the Good Prince?"

"The Lost Prince."

"Since the Lost Prince is just that, lost, then the next in line is me."

"Actually, the next in line, after the prince, is me." Victus waved the documents once more.

"Lies! Seize them all!"

The guards half-heartedly shuffled forward until Victus shook his head and they stopped. Nihlus and Saren snatched swords from the closest guards and came at Garrus and Zaeed, the closest to them. Garrus leapt away from Nihlus's sword while Zaeed rushed towards Saren. Shepard hurried over to protect Kaidan, Jack at his back. As the fight started around them, Shepard sawed through the ropes around Kaidan's wrists. A guard rushed Shepard and Kaidan but Jack beat him away.

"Get out of here!" Shepard said, pushing Kaidan behind him.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," Kaidan responded, punching a guard in the face and stealing his sword away from him as he fell backwards. He then thrust forward, stabbing a guard as he was about to stab Shepard in the back.

"Thanks."

"Any time."

The fight went quickly, Zaeed cutting a swath through the few guards that rallied to Nihlus's aid while Shepard and Kaidan dispatched the rest. Garrus saved Victus while forcing Nihlus to his knees. "Bow before the rightful ruler of your country."

"That would be the Lost Prince," Shepard said. "And he would be – "

"Lost. All hail the rightful ruler of this country, Prince Victus!" Garrus interrupted, causing a cheer to erupt from the assembled nobles.

"Bastards would cheer anyone," Zaeed said from beside Shepard.

"They don't care who's in charge, as long as someone is and their money keeps rolling in. They don't care about the people at all," Kaidan said, glaring at the rest of the nobles assembled.

"But you care."

"Of course I care. Someone has to look out for the people."

"That, right there, is why I love you," Shepard said, entwining his fingers with Kaidan's.

"You have the worst sense of timing ever," Garrus said from behind him, clapping one hand on Shepard's shoulder and the other on Kaidan's. "Shall we explore what the Vancouver countryside has to offer?"

~*~

"So the Lost Prince is Victus?"

"No, idiot, Shepard is."

"You're both wrong. It's Garrus. Kaidan said so."

"You're very smart," the old man said as he looked to the windows. "And it looks like dawn's here. Someone want to check on the sheriff?"

"But where is the Lost Prince?" the girls cried out in unison.

"Lost."

~*~

Meanwhile, in a different part of the capital of Vancouver County, new stories were being written, ones involving the Good Duke Kaidan Alenko's fair rule over his county while his very own, personal Captain of the Guard watched over him, keeping him safe from harm. The Lost Prince might still be lost but he would be forced into a very long life (as Shepard's Second-in-Command) if Shepard had anything to say about it.

And he did.  


**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, folks, leave a comment to tell Alishatorn how awesome that artwork is! She definitely deserves it just for drawing male!Shepard in a dress let alone doing it so well!


End file.
